La Maldicion de la Bruja Gitana
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Nota: Yaoi H/D , UA Universo Alterno Un hombre celoso convoca una maldición contra un joven que provoca sufrimiento, dolor y angustia en su vida. Tanto que siglos mas tarde sus descendientes repetirán su historia y su sufrimiento... si quieren estar ju
1. El Comienzo de la Historia

Capitulo 1  
El comienzo de la historia

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era devastación, cuerpos por todas partes, un olor a sangre impregnaba el lugar. Mirando y acechando en todo momento recorrió toda la aldea buscando al culpable de tal desolada escena.

- ¡¡Raisax Anthony!!

Se volteo justo a tiempo para esquivar un destello de color negro lanzado con la sencilla determinacion de matarlo.

- ¡¡Arixa's Rey!!

Los principes de ambos bandos. Iguales en poderio y magia. Tan temibles como el otro mismo. Pero tan desiguales como el dia y la noche, mas a la vez tan necesarios el uno para el otro, como lo es el respirar.

- ¿Quien ganara esta contienda? ¿Quien crees que gane Raisax?  
- Pues yo no te dejare vivir, para que sigas matando gente.  
- Pero tan bien que la pasabamos juntos, en ese jardin de rosas, en las aguas recuerdas.  
- ¡CALLA, CONTIGO JAMAS!  
- OH, toque una fibra sensible

Mientras en otro lado del lugar.

- Vamos los escucho, ahi que atraparlo

Unos diez hombres se acercaban a la escena. Hombres de ambos bandos unidos por el bien del mundo entero.

Llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con dos jovenes en medio de un claro. El de espaldas a ellos, de cabellos negros y ojos plata, con una espada en el cinto de su pantalon, mientras en su mano derecha reposaba una cadena que en ese preciso momento se enredaban en las piernas del otro joven. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojizos, que le dirigio una mirada de intenso odio cuando vio a los hombres acercarse a ellos.

Anthony se acerco al otro muchacho y se arrodillo, le quito las armas y le dijo mientras le miraba:

- Jamas le llegaras a los talones a Rey, Maxir  
- Verdad, a ti te gustan los debiles que puedes controlar y herir a tu gusto.

Esas palabras le dieron como un puñal en pleno corazon a la vez que miles de imagenes llegaban a su mente.

Maxir habia conseguido su cometido, dejarle una herida mas profunda y dolorosa que cualquiera provocada por cualquier tortura.

La culpa...

Aun cuando lo golpearon y humillaron a voluntad Maxir no se quejo, no grito y tampoco suplico.

Tal vez eso era lo que queria Anthony esa tarde en el calabozo, verlo sufrir, ver esa maldad que era capaz de congelar un corazon o de provocar un gesto de terror en un rostro humano. Queria convencerse a si mismo de que ese monstruo no era el joven del que el se habia enamorado, el muchacho que ocupaba sus sueños y sus pensamientos cada vez que se podia.

Entro en el calabozo con la daga de ceremonias. Lo encontro de rodillas, encadenado a la pared, pero con una mirada y una sonrisa malevola que le hicieron enfurecer. Provocando asi el valor para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos tan felices que pasaron en un pasado.

Se acerco a este con la daga en el cinto bien atada. Lo desencadeno para luego clavarle las muñecas al suelo. Lo desnudo y sus ojos admiraron por ultima vez ese cuerpo que tantas veces habia amado.

Con la daga trazo el diseño que este poseia en el pecho, apenas la hoja rozo su piel el muchacho solto un grito de dolor, angustia y agonia

* * *

- ¡PADRE!  
- ¿Que pasa hijo?  
- ¡Lo atraparon!  
- ¡¡Enserio!!

Grito su padre emocionado. Esa noticia le provocaba una gran alegría, al fin había atrapado al maldito que mataba no solo a su ganado sino también a sus aliados, negándoles la llegada a su destino. Así que padre e hijo se dirigieron a los calabozos a recibir a su nueva adquisición.

Lo que allí se encontró el príncipe no fue lo que esperaba.

El esperaba encontrarse con un hombre mayor, con cara de asesino, con cicatrices en el rostro y una mirada diabólica, pero en su lugar se encontró con un muchacho de su edad. De cabellos negros y ojos dorados, unos ojos dorados dulces que en ese momentos estaban entre mezclados con el dolor, la angustia y el escozor de sus recientes heridas.

Su padre en cambio parecía satisfecho. Este se acerco al muchacho, quien retrocedió aterrado, pero la pared a su espalda le impidió el paso. El rey aferro el cabello del muchacho jalandolo con fuerza provocando un grito de esos labios rosados. Pero mas sorprendido vio como esos ojos dorados se tornaban rojo sangre y sus colmillos se introducían con fuerza en el cuello de su padre.

Quien cayo al suelo sosteniéndose la herida dolorido.

* * *

Un nuevo grito fue la señal que esperaba. Enterró la navaja en su muñeca izquierda y luego de unos minutos hizo lo mismo con la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Anthony?

Lo mire aterrado. Conocía ese tono.

Ese tono dulce, lleno de alegría y, solo en ese momento, impregnado por el cansancio que el perder tanta sangre provocaba.

Anthony lo abrazo mientras amargas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas...

Amargas lagrimas dignas señales de que de verdad amaba a su peor enemigo...

* * *

Ese palacio, antes lúgubre, sombrío y triste, se había convertido en un lugar lleno de luz y de alegría con la llegada del joven de ojos dorados.

- Tengo algo que decirte, Rey.

Su dorada mirada y su típica sonrisa se fijaron en el. Ese simple hecho derretía el corazón del príncipe, que muchas veces se encontró recriminándose el hecho de que estaba locamente enamorado de una serpiente, una rastrera y traicionera serpiente.

Que así como sus ojos mostraban algo, su mente era algo muy distinto a lo que el debería amar.

- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Su sonrisa desaparecio... sus dedos se deslizaron para abandonar su agarre mientras este retrocedía varios pasos.

- No, no, no, no  
- ¿Qué sucede? (intenta aferrarlo, pero este lo empuja)  
- No, amor... tu... yo... no, no, no... prohibido  
- No te asustes (le dijo, viéndolo parado frente a la ventana)

Este intento acercarse, pero el muchacho le dio una cachetada y hecho a correr.

* * *

"Lo que me habria ahorrado de hacerle caso"

Un último beso, fue eso, un beso que además ahogo, el grito dado por Rey cuando este introdujo la navaja en el centro de la estrella que se encontraba en el pecho de este.

Sus lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de rey, mientras veía como la vida en los ojos de este se escapaba entre sus dedos...

Su sangre, su vida... derramada hasta su muerte...

Su muerte, esa muerte, provocaría la suya...

Anthony lo abrazó desolado, tras ver que sus ojos se cerraban... abrazó el cuerpo del único y verdadero amor que sentiría en su vida...

Tal vez la próxima fuera distinta...

Tal vez entonces el destino fuera menos cruel...


	2. Un Comienzo Distinto

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Un comienzo distinto**

Desde niño Draco Malfoy fue distinto a los demás niños de familias de Mortífagos. Desde su nacimiento Voldemort tuvo un especial interés en su educación. Un especial interés que hasta su padre, el recto y orgulloso Mortífago más leal a Voldemort, a veces temía fuera algo que pudiese dañar a su único hijo.

Apenas a un año de comenzar el año escolar en Hogwarts Voldemort hizo llamar a los Malfoy. Padre e hijo se presentaron ante su lord.

Cuando llegaron ante su trono Draco escucho una voz en su cabeza que le decía que tuviera cuidado, que ese hombre no tenia buenas intenciones, que le haría daño.

Voldemort se levanto del trono en el que se encontraba, se acerco a Draco y con sus huesudos dedos le levanto el rostro.

Grises y negros se encontraron. Voldemort se puso de rodillas y ante la sorpresa de todos aún de su propio padre, este le rasgo la camisa a Draco, quien grito aterrado cuando el Lord le agarro de la misma y tiraba hacía arriba, quitándosela.

- ¡¡MY LORD!!  
- ¡¡CALLAROS, MALFOY!!  
- ¡¡PERO!!

Grito este cuando vio como un niño idéntico a Draco, pero con ojos plata y cabellos negros se paraba tras el Lord y le rasgaba la túnica dejándosela inservible.

El lord miro a su espalda y no vio nada, pero al ver a Draco este le sonreía a alguien tras el gran Lord. Quien se arrodillo a su lado y le pregunto:

- ¿A quien le sonríes Draco?

Draco pareció reparar en el Lord, a quien le sonrió, mientras señalaba frente a él y le decía un simple "a él", el lord miro a donde "él" estaba, pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Éstas seguro de que ahí alguien parado?  
- Si Mi Lord. Un niño, de cabello negro y ojos plata.

El Lord miro a Malfoy padre e indico que saliera, quien miro a Draco a donde el había señalado, en donde vio al niño y este le sonrió. Asegurándole la seguridad de Draco. Así que se levanto y se retiro. Ante esto el Lord agarro a Draco de un brazo, lo condujo por un pasillo, al llegar a su destino, se encontró con una gran cama adornada con un caro edredón de color rojo.

Draco miro al chico aterrado, el Lord arrojo a Draco sobre la cama de espaldas a este y se le encaramo encima. Al momento este sintió que algo aferraba sus piernas y salía volando chocando contra el cristal que había a un lado de la puerta. Draco sintió que algo lo poseía y al ver sus ojos el Lord sonrió.

Draco miro alrededor confundido. No reconocía el lugar. Donde demonios se había venido a meter ese mocoso ahora.

- Bienvenido seas príncipe Anthony.

Al escuchar su nombre Draco miro a Voldemort y vio como este se acercaba a él sigilosamente. Aunque cuando Anthony enarco una ceja, este chasqueo los dedos y dos cadenas lo inmovilizaron sobre la cama.

- Ahora me dirás en donde ésta escondido Rey.  
- ¿Y usted quien es primeramente?  
- Yo soy Lord Voldemort  
- Aja (le dijo enarcando una ceja) ¿Y?  
- Como que ¿Y? (rabio Voldemort)

Anthony se hecho a reír mientras jalaba las cadenas y las sacaba de sus grilletes, utilizándolas para pegarle a Voldemort. Quien cometió el gran error de sujetarlas, por que entonces Anthony sonrió satisfecho y las cadenas rodearon a Voldemort haciéndolo caer como un faldo de papas. Anthony se sentó sobre la cama y miro alrededor, en una esquina diviso a un niño de unos 10 años, de cabello negro y ojos dorados, a quien le sonrió y le dijo:

- Vuelve a tu cuerpo Rey, yo estaré bien.

El niño sonrió, asintió y desapareció al instante en que este se levantaba y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- Si sales por esa puerta juro que matare a tu familia.  
- Usted sabe mejor que yo que si lo hace no conseguirá nada de parte de Rey (lo mira) así que no amenace en vano.

Y así salio de la alcoba. Al salir al exterior su ropa era totalmente distinta. Camisa blanca, pantalones de piel, botas negras y sobre esto una túnica negra. En su cintura unas cadenas enrolladas en un cinto y en su espalda una espada de perlas color rojas. Al ver como los Mortífagos se le acercaban amenazantes este sonrió y les dijo:

- Perderán su tiempo conmigo o irán a desatar a su Lord, antes de que los mate a todos.

A lo lejos se escucho el grito lleno de rabia de Lord Voldemort llamando a Malfoy, quien en ese momento venia entrando al salón y se quedo petrificado al ver a su hijo.

- Nos vamos (le dijo mirando a su padre, quien asintió)

Este se acerco justo a tiempo para sostener a Draco cuando cayó inconciente en sus brazos. Con quien salio del lugar, aún con la visión que viviera momentos antes cuando vio a su hijo vestido como el antepasado de su familia.

Lucius sonrió, miro a Draco mas que orgulloso y comento al aire.

- Gracias por protegerlo, Anthony, Draco es lo que mas quiero  
- Ya lo se, Malfoy, procura cuidarlo mejor

Escucho que le respondieron. Así volvió a la casa Malfoy a prepararse para la ira de su lord cuando este se recuperase.

Mientras en Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore, cuando iras por Harry  
- Ya envié a Hagrid...  
- A HAGRID!!  
- Si, el es el único que conoce el secreto de la familia Potter y el único con suficiente "fuerza física"" como para controlar a Rey, si se sale de control.

Mientras en Privet Drive

Hagrid llego frente a la pequeña casa, con jardín que pertenecía a los tíos de Harry Potter.

Toco a la puerta. Quien mas que tocar parecía que estuvieran intentando tirar la puerta. A la puerta salio el tío de Harry, Vernon Dursley, quien miro atónito el tamaño de Hagrid.

- Que... que...se...le...ofrece...  
- Tenga

Hagrid le entrego una carta a Vernon. Este miro el nombre en el sobre y luego de ver que decía claramente Sra. Dursley soltó un bufido molesto. Así que entro resoplando a la casa, no sin antes cerrar con llave y pestillo. Luego se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su esposa, a quien le dijo:

- Petunia, un hombre trajo esto para ti.

Su mujer se volteo y al ver el sobre ésta soltó un pequeño grito de miedo. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió mientras se la leía en voz alta a su esposo, a quien ella "no" le tenia secretos.

Hagrid, a fuera donde se encontraba, miro hacia la ventana trasera, allí vio un par de ojos dorados y sonrió, el director, conocía demasiado bien a esos dos chicos. Se dirigió allí al pequeño que lo veía curioso.

- ¡¡Hola!!

Le dijo una vez estuvo frente a la pequeñita ventana que daba al sótano.

- ¿Quien es usted?  
- Yo soy Hagrid  
- Hagrid... yo soy Re... Harry

Hagrid sonrió, acababa de confirmarlo, el niño frente a el, no era otro que Arix's Rey... A quien enviaron a buscar.

- ¿Y a que ah venido usted?  
- A buscarte  
- ¿A mi?  
- Si a ti... tú tienes un don muy especial que ahí que ayudarte a controlar.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron alegres.

- ¿Entonces vienes de una escuela o algo?  
- Si, de algo así.

El pequeño se volteo al escuchar a su tío llamarlo. Así que Hagrid volvió a la puerta principal, en donde lo recibió Petunia con el niño.

- Aquí ésta, él es Harry.  
- Gracias.

Este lo condujo hasta un pequeño auto operado por un hombre, que apenas entraron se esfumo para aparecer casi al instante frente a un gran castillo antiguo. La mirada de Harry brillo emocionada.

Un futuro distinto comenzaba para ambos...


	3. Los Primeros Indicios de la Magia

**Capitulo 3  
****Los primeros indicios de la magia**

Lo llevaban a rastras. Ojos bajo mascaras veían su cuerpo desnudo lujuriosamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a tocar por miedo a su señor.

Sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en el trono en medio del salón, en donde un hombre con ropas negras y sobre éstas una capa con diseños que marcaban su destino, un destino que el no quería, se encontraba sentado y mirándolo con una mirada diabólicamente aterradora.

El hombre, corpulento y con una maldad palpable en el rostro, se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado y lo obligo a mirarlo...

- Haz desobedecido a tu amo...  
- Usted no es mi amo...

El hombre le asesto una cachetada con tanta fuerza que el muchacho fue a dar al suelo. Lo que su señor aprovecho para atraparlo debajo de suyo. Le sujeto las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una mano, mientras con una de sus piernas intentaba abrirle las piernas al muchacho, con esto ya conseguido este guió su miembro hacía la entrada del muchacho.

Lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió con malicia, delineo sus labios y trazo un camino con su navaja de su cuello hasta su abdomen sin dañarle, pero al llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen introdujo la navaja a la vez que entraba en su cuerpo de un solo empujón.

Sin preparación, caricias, ni besos.

Con cada una de las embestidas, unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en un camino silencioso, pero aún así sumamente tormentoso para el joven de apenas 16 años.

Cuando se hubo corrido en el interior del chico este lo obligo a mirarlo y con una de sus malévolas sonrisas le dijo:

-Vez que si soy tu amo...  
- Una vez mas...

Le dijo tomando aire...

* * *

- ¡¡Nooooooooo!!

Un cuerpo cayó al piso despertando a sus compañeros en el transcurso. Pero solo uno de ellos era capaz de entender su angustia, su dolor, su desesperación y sobretodo su impotencia al saber que algo malo sucedía cuando el tenia esos sueños. Pero ese amigo no estaba allí.

Así que libre de sus amigos y seguro de que estos dormían, Harry Potter, se calzó sus sandalias, se puso la bata sobre el pijama y salio de la Sala Común de Griffindor.

Mientras en el Bosque Prohibido

Un chico despertaba atado a un árbol, con las muñecas desgarradas y el interior mucho mas que en peor estado. Sintió como unas manos invisibles soltaban sus ataduras. Sonrió débilmente mientras escuchaba un suave "lo siento. No llegue a tiempo" y un mas débil "no te preocupes" fue su inaudible respuesta mientras débilmente y al borde del desmayo se arreglaba la ropa y así como lo sacaron por la fuerza el regresaba, pero ésta vez vació, con unos opacos iris al borde del llanto. Y sobretodo sintiéndose cada vez más sucio, más asqueroso de si mismo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió sin poner resistencia. Sus pasos descalzos casi eran inaudibles, la vista se le nublaba cada vez más a causa de las lágrimas. Las piernas cada vez le dolían mas, así que exhausto Draco Malfoy se recostó de la pared que daba a la separación entre Serpientes y Leones, se dejo caer por la misma hasta que quedo sentado en el suelo...

Poco a poco el sueño fue haciendo acto de presencia. Pero en el momento en que se iba a dejar llevar por el cansancio el sonido de unos pasos lo alertaron. Frente a el apareció Harry Potter.

Grises y Verdes se encontraron...

Dorados y Plateados se miraban asombrados, tan cerca, pero tan lejos...

Harry escucho cuando le gritaron a todo pulmón "QUE ESPERAS UNA INVITACION" "AYUDALO, QUE ÉSTA MUY MAL" pero a su vez Draco escucho cuando le gritaron al oído "CORRE" y este en respuesta contesto "con que fuerzas Anthony"

Harry se acerco a Draco y este instintivamente retrocedió, lo que provoco un estremecimiento de parte de Harry.

- Draco  
- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!

Ese tono, ese no era Draco. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, luego una punzada en la cabeza, otra en el pecho, cerro los ojos concentrándose, al abrirlos Draco soltó un grito.

Dorados y Plateados se volvieron a encontrar...

- Tanto tiempo Raisax... (Le dijo)  
- Demasiado Arisax... (Le respondió este a su vez)

Nota: aclaración "Anthony es Draco y Rey es Harry" para que no hayan confusiones.

Anthony se le lanzo encima y Rey lo recibió gustoso. Sus bocas se unieron, arrancando un gemido de ambos, "demasiado tiempo lejos" fue lo que pensaron ambos. Anthony comenzó a quitar la capa, la camisa y los pantalones a jalones mientras resoplaba molesto al encontrar resistencia. Rey rió divertido, Anthony lo miro y lo abofeteo a lo cual Rey lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo provocando en ese acto un grito de dolor de sus labios.

- rarik sonimax ti asa, Anthony Raisax (¿que demonios te pasa?)  
- leyk onesi, Rey (lo siento)

Rey se acerco a Anthony, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. A lo cual este se recostó de el. A los varios minutos Anthony dormía placidamente. Algo llamo la atención de Rey, paseo sus dedos sobre los muslos de Anthony solo para encontrarse con estos cubiertos en sangre.

- "Sonimax" (pensó)

Se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió a los baños de los prefectos, allí encendió las regaderas con agua tibia, luego se acerco a Anthony le quito la capa que tenia puesta, lo tomo en brazos y con sumo cuidado lo introdujo en el estanque arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Pero este no despertó, solo se aferro mas al cuello de Rey, quien sonrió y con mucho mas cuidado se sentó a su lado, luego lo sentó sobre sus piernas para ir cediéndole parte de sus fuerzas vitales.

* * *

- ¿Me mando a llamar mi señor?

El muchacho levanto la cabeza al escuchar la voz femenina, mas por curiosidad que otra cosa, puso atención a lo que hablaban.

- Si te mande a llamar, Ansíra, por que necesito que me hagas un conjuro.

El muchacho trago saliva, no podía ser. No podían hacerle eso.

- Qué clase de hechizo, mi lord  
- Quiero que él (dijo señalándolo) no sea feliz nunca  
- Como usted ordene (le dijo ella) pero necesito algo del muchacho  
- Usted solo pida  
- Un mechón de su cabello y un poco de su sangre

El Lord tomo una cuchilla y se acerco al aterrado muchacho, levanto la cuchilla y le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho, tomo un recipiente y lo lleno, luego se lo tendió a Ansíra.

- ¿Eso es suficiente?  
- Si mi Lord, ahora el mechón de cabello

El Lord volvió a acercarse y le arranco un mechón de su cabello arrancando un grito de dolor de su boca. Luego lo entrego a la mujer. Quien desapareció por la puerta.

El Lord se acerco a él y le soltó las cadenas, lo agarro del cabello y lo arrojo a su hijo menor quien sonrió feliz.

- Hazlo lejos de mi vista (le dijo su padre)  
- Como ordene (se inclino y salio del salón con el chico arrastrando por el pasillo)

Mientras en la alcoba de la bruja

Un gran conjuro requiere un gran sacrificio  
Un gran amor es de dos  
Uno no será feliz, viendolo morir en sus propias manos  
Como blanco y negro  
Siempre enemigos mortales serán.  
Su amor maldito estará  
Jamás la felicidad encontraran

Tomo el mechón de cabello y el cuenco de sangre.

Con estos objetos personales  
quedara lanzada la maldición

Arrojo ambas cosas al caldero, este hecho humo y del interior ella saco una poción. La misma que horas mas tarde el muchacho fue obligado a beber.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos débilmente encontrándose con los dorados de Rey, al momento de intentar soltarse de su agarre Rey lo sujeto en su lugar, a la vez que le sonreía y le decía:

- Calma, no tienes por que asustarte.  
- Suéltame, Potter  
- Yo no soy Harry Potter, así que haz el favor de calmarte Draco Malfoy

Draco trago saliva recordaba esos ojos dorados de sus sueños. Fue relajándose en sus brazos y termino abrazándose a este mientras sus ojos volvían a volverse plateados.

- La maldición (bostezo soñoliento)  
- Lo afrontaremos juntos, él no te volverá a tocar

Le dijo mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo. Pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles... como hubieran querido.

La punzada en el pecho regreso, pero ésta vez acompañado de un quejido por parte de Rey.

Una gran maldición  
Requiere un gran sacrificio

Los quejidos fueron sustituidos por gritos y lagrimas. Mientras uno luchaba contra la fiera que quería salir, el otro lo sostuvo de las muñecas sobre su cabeza y lo beso intentando así distraerlo, pero el ver sus cabellos tornándose rojizos y sus ojos cambiaban de dorados a rojos este lloro junto a él la perdida de un gran amor.

Rey lo empujo cuando sintió el empuje de su interior hacía afuera, pero Anthony no se daría por vencido regreso a él, pero ésta vez a amarlo como mejor sabia hacerlo...

Lo acorralo contra el borde de la tina de espaldas a él, le encadena las muñecas a la espalda mientras sacaba un frasco de un líquido azulado, el cual obligo a Rey a tomarlo.

A los varios minutos este volvió a la normalidad... abrazados y cansados ambos dieron paso a Harry y a Draco, quienes habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido y solo pudieron ir a buscar información para intentar ayudar, sin saber que también nacería el amor entre ellos.


	4. La Maldicion

**Capitulo 4  
****La Maldición**

Por enésima vez en esas dos horas Draco se encontró así mismo admirando el cuerpo de Harry, recordando por un instante los momentos cuando él lo encontrara en el primer piso. Lo vio voltearse y acercarse con un libro en las manos.

- Draco esto no será fácil (le dice enseñándole el libro)  
- ¿Por que? (mira en la pagina curioso)  
- por que necesitan 6 personas, contando los cuerpos que ocupan.  
- como que seis, (lo mira aterrado) ¿que quieres decir?  
- Ok, estamos, tú y yo, Rey y Anthony...  
- Ahí cuatro faltan 2 (mira a través de la ventana suspirando)  
- ósea los guardianes  
- ¡eh!  
- Mi padre me contó esto. (Se sienta en una de las sillas) ahora todo cae en cuenta. (Hace cuenta con los dedos) Están los maldecidos, Rey y Anthony, los cuerpos que los ocultan; Tú y yo; y los guardianes aquellas dos personas que guardan el secreto.  
- ¡¡Hagrid!!  
- Y mi papa, ¿que más se necesita?  
- Ahí que esperar que se cumpla hasta la 3ra línea, pero no hasta que muere uno.  
- no entendí nada (le dice rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo)  
- ok, la tercera línea dice.

Uno no será feliz, viendo morir al otro en sus manos.

- Y donde entramos nosotros (Le pregunto Draco mirándolo)  
- Ahí que evitar que Rey se convierta, que cambie y se convierta en Maxir... ¡¡Auch!!

Se quejo sosteniéndose el pecho

- Eso es ¡¡las punzadas, esa es la señal!! Maxir quiere salir, pero Rey no lo deja...

Harry se sostuvo de la mesa, con la mano en la boca, sentía ganas de vomitar. Draco vio como los ojos verdes cambiaban a dorados y este caía al suelo entre gritos mientras su cabello cambiaba a un rojo de verdad sangre. Sus ojos rojizos se centraron en Draco quien trago saliva.

Este se comenzó a acercar, pero Draco sintió el común empujón sobre él. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color plata.

Maxir sonrió satisfecho, pero no fue una bienvenida como el esperaba. Anthony, lo pego contra la pared sosteniendo la navaja contra su cuello.

- No puedes hacerlo. Me amas demasiado.

Anthony lo miro indiferente. Le dio un puntapié, le dio un certero golpe con la navaja en el rostro a lo cual Rey lo sujeto por el cuello y lo lanzo contra una de las mesas, para luego desaparecer...

Anthony suspiro y miro la navaja en su mano izquierda...

Ya era tarde  
Ya no volvería a verlo...  
A su Rey, como bien su nombre lo decía...

Lo vi salir de la biblioteca sintiendo como perdía a la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

Solo me quedaba hacer el conjuro para Harry.

Así que con el corazón hecho pedazos me fui esa noche a la cama.

* * *

Camine por un pasillo lleno de rosas en todas partes, en las paredes, en el suelo y en el techo también. Llegue al umbral por el cual entre al percibir su aroma, entonces lo vi... sentado sobre una roca, eso no fue lo que me altero sino sus ojos...

**Unos ojos que ahora me miraban**

- ¿Que tal Raisax?...

**Unos ojos que odie hacía mucho tiempo…**

- ¿Por que el silencio? (me pregunto con una sonrisa)  
- ¿Por que volviste? (Le pregunte molesto)  
- Por que así lo quiere tu señor (le dijo con una mirada malévola...)  
- ¿que le hicieron a Rey? (le pregunte ésta vez a la defensiva)  
- Hacerle nosotros (sonríe con malicia) La culpa fue tuya... por ir en contra de los deseos de tu señor.

Eso me dio como una navaja en el corazón. Yo tenia la culpa si hubiera hecho lo que me dijeron aquella vez nada hubiera sucedido.

Este se levanto de la roca me sonrió, se acerco a mi, me obligo a levantar la mirada y me dijo con la clara intención de herirme mas aún.

- Tu querido Rey no va a volver

Este se sentó en el césped, el cual al instante comenzó a echar humo, Maxir tomo un puñado de hierba, se levanto, se acerco a mí y me arrojo la hierba, ahora convertida en ceniza, al rostro.

- Acéptalo, el obtuvo ese castigo, por que intento protegerte... de él...

**Unos ojos que jamás podría olvidar... **

- Por eso volví (toca mi cabello y arranca un mechón) y para quedarme...

**Unos ojos que me seguirían por siempre...**

* * *

Desperté en la mañana, en la alcoba.

Al levantarme para ir a ducharme con un desazón en el alma, un desazón provocada mas que nada por la culpa. Mas al levantarme totalmente a los pies cayo una caja pequeñita, la cual abrí y al suelo cayo un objeto, que en ese momento no pude mirar a causa de la nota.

Hasta pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero esta vez como enemigos.

Maxir...

Al mirar al suelo las lagrimas salieron a voluntad al ver el collar que tanto me había pedido Rey que le diera "para recordarte por siempre" me había dicho que lo quería, pero este estaba cubierto de sangre...

- ¿Que te hicieron...?

Comente al aire con la culpa carcomiéndome en el alma... a la vez que pensaba en mil y una maneras de torturas que él debía estar pasando ahora mismo. Podía escuchar como si estuviera allí. Sus gritos, sus lagrimas y su angustia mas que nada...

Esos ojos color oro que tanto amaba opacos por las violaciones que seguramente vivirían...

- Debí obedecer al Lord, así tu no estarías sufriendo nada de esto, por mi desobediencia...


	5. Tristes Recuerdos

**Capitulo 5  
****Tristes Recuerdos**

- ¡¡Largaos!!  
- ¡¡No, no!! (Intenta acercarse a el) ¡¡Por favor!!  
- (lo empuja) ¡¡Que te largues!!

Rey se choco contra la pared, haciéndose un feo golpe en la mejilla.

- Te pusiste deacuerdo con él... (Le dijo en casi un susurro)  
- ¡¡No!! (Le dice rayando en la desesperación) ¡¡Te lo juro!!  
- ¡¡Tú estabas allí anoche!!

Al momento siguiente imágenes borrosas le llegaron a la mente a Rey. Imágenes y una risa maléfica en su mente que le hicieron entender que ocurría en ese momento... "No, Maxir..." se dijo mentalmente, mientras las imágenes aparecían en su mente una por una.

Un oscuro calabozo... gritos... el sonido de un látigo... Mas gritos... alguien llamándole...una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro...unas hirientes palabras... mas gritos... una violación... un corazón hecho pedazos...

El resultado...

Lo que en ese preciso momento ocurría...

Rey lo miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Anthony se acerco a él con clavos en las manos. Rey se dejo hacer, llevado por la culpa...

Su amor no se acababa. Seguían amándose con la misma intensidad, pero algo los cubría de la manera mas cruel provocando en sus vidas los desastres y los sufrimientos que ahora enfriaba su noviazgo a tal grado... que más que amantes, parecían un esclavo y su amo...

Dos corazones que poco a poco se destruían entre ellos. A causa del coraje de un solo hombre.

Mucho mas tarde... el pequeño apartamento que compartían en un principio con amor y adoración el uno en el otro, fue testigo del inicio de una maldición que al final acabaría con ambos.

Gritos en plena oscuridad...  
Lagrimas...  
Desesperadas suplicas...  
Un nuevo grito...

Dos miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad. Una de color plata, otra de color oro. Una sobre la cama, la otra durmiendo por primera vez, en esos 4 años que vivía con él, en ese frío suelo que solo empeoraba su estado.

Una llena de dolor...  
La otra llena de culpa...

**Me paseaba por los jardines con la libreta en las manos. Esto no se volvería a repetir. Yo lo evitaría... dejando nuestra historia...**

**Me senté en la hierba y comencé a dibujar. Sus ojos, esos ojos dorados que fue lo que me enamoraron, sus labios, esos labios que tanto me gusta besar y morder, su nariz, ahí esa encantadora nariz, su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que llego a ser mi locura y esa mirada, una mirada alegre y seductora, siempre acompañaba por una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.**

**Esa sonrisa que yo mismo borre un día.**

Nota: ésta escena va antes que la que inicia el capitulo. Lo encontré muy largo para iniciarlo así que. Ténganlo en cuenta, luego de esto, tienen la discusión que antes leyeron.

Entre en la casa y me encontré con el suelo cubierto de sangre, la compra se me cayo al suelo y corrí al dormitorio solo para encontrar a mi padre sentado en el escritorio y a dos de sus hombres sujetando a Rey, este con todo el cuerpo lleno de laceraciones, por las cuales abundante sangre se escurría...

Vi como mi padre se acercaba a mí y me decía:

- Te voy a demostrar la clase de novio que tienes...

Luego me jalo por un brazo y me obligo a arrodillarme frente a este. Mi padre se coloco tras Rey y lo obligo a mirarme, pero este al verme intento soltarse desesperadamente en el instante en que mi padre enterraba la navaja en su espalda y junto al grito que este soltó sus ojos y su cabello tomaron un tono rojizo.

Al instante yo me levante impactado

- "Tu" (momento impactado) "no, no puede ser" (dije con la voz entrecortada) "tu eres el hijo del señor" (le dije)

Este solo me miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras la sangre fluía a través de sus ropas drenando sus fuerzas y, dentro de poco, también su vida.

Mi padre lo agarro por el cabello y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, para luego arrojarlo a los brazos de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Rey soltó un grito de terror cuando los hombres lo desnudaron salvajemente, golpeando su ya golpeado cuerpo. Pero al ver mi rostro y escuchar los gritos desesperados de Rey, mi padre tuvo una idea. Una dolorosa idea de dejar a Rey sin voluntad ni ganas para vivir ni luchar por su vida y nuestro futuro. Pero que además de eso no supo ni tuvo ni más remota idea, de la bestia que soltaría con ese acto...

- Esperen

Prácticamente les grito. Al momento estos obedecieron y Rey retrocedió aterrado cuando mi padre se acerco y lo asió por el cabello obligándolo a levantarse, lo arrojo a mis pies. Se sentó nuevamente en mi cama, la cama que hasta la noche anterior compartíamos, me miro y me dijo.

- Tú decidirás su castigo. (Mira a sus hombres) Seguimos adelante o le perdonaras la gran mentira que te dijo.

Me arrodille frente a Rey. Este apenas respiraba y cada vez lo hacía con más dificultad por el dolor que esto le ocasionaba. Lo tomé por la barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme, obligándome a mi mismo a no matarlo allí mismo. Me levante dispuesto a sentarme al lado de mi padre, pero la mano de Rey en mi brazo me detuvo...

- Anthony... no... por... fa... vor... ya... no...

Me solté con odio, en mi cabeza solo había espacio para la sonrisa que este me dedico cuando, una semana antes, fuera yo el torturado y el que le dijera la misma frase en el sótano de ese maldito castillo. Guiado por el odio y una voz que mas adelante descubriría como venganza me arrodille, lo obligue a mirarme y le dije.

- Ahora te toca a ti... probar lo que yo pase...  
- An...

Le calle las palabras con una cachetada que llevaba todo el dolor retenido hasta el momento. Entonces me senté al lado de mi padre... indicándoles así, mi padre, a sus hombres con una mano que prosiguieran...

A lo cual lo hombres se acercaron a un aterrado Rey... quien grito desgarradoramente cuando fue salvajemente poseído por ambos a la vez.

**El dibujo se había arruinado. Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro con voluntad propia mientras los recuerdos salían a mi mente quemante como brazas candentes.**

**Mire mis propias muñecas, viéndolas sucias y manchadas de una sangre que tanto tiempo atrás yo jurara jamás nadie derramaría. Y lo que eran las cosas una maldita maldición había podido derramar no solo su sangre y sus lagrimas, sino también su voluntad como si fueran agua. Sentía mis lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas quemándome el interior por la culpa...**

**- Solo arruine tu vida...**

Escuche y vi su sufrimiento por una hora, luego de lo cual mi padre y mis hombres salieron del apartamento que hacía menos de una semana yo comprara con la ilusión de un amor ahora hecho polvo.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de lo hecho.

Mi mente comenzó a sumirse en recuerdos de no hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Pero al sentir la mano de Rey y escuchar su voz convertida en casi un susurro regrese a la realidad, encontrándome a Rey entre mis piernas. Su mirada delataba lo débil y adolorido que sentía todo el cuerpo...

- Anthony... por... fa...vor...a...

Le di una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta me ardió la mano. Por primera vez en esa hora el ver sus ojos rojizos y su cabello igual de intenso caer sobre sus hombros cubiertos de golpes y laceraciones, y el tatuaje en su frente, recordando lo que eso significaba, una ira inconcebible me invadió.

Recuerdo el terror y la desesperación en los ojos de Rey cuando me vio tomar el látigo y le tire contra el suelo... recuerdo sus lagrimas recorrer su rostro...

- ¡¡Nooooo!! (Grito desesperadamente intentando soltarse de mi agarre) ¡¡No, no, Anthony no por favor!!

Un nuevo grito, seguido de otro, de otro y de otro mas. La sangre fluyendo de sus heridas manchando mis manos y ropas... pero ni siquiera sus lagrimas, ni sus gritos me hicieron detenerme esa tarde para golpearlo y destrozarlo.

Tratando lo mas que pudiera de lastimarlo hasta hice lo que mas adelante provocaría nuestra separación.

- ¡¡Nooooo!! (Me empuja) ¡¡Suéltame!! (Me grito intentando soltarse de mis brazos) ¡¡No Anthony, no seas como ellos, no te conviertas en ellos!!

Pero sus palabras me entraron por un oído y me salieron por el otro...

Así que arremetí hacía su interior no solo destrozándolo fisicamente sino acabando con su corazón también...

**Arroje el dibujo al suelo mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y lloraba amargamente.**

**- Me merezco tu odio, tu indiferencia y hasta tus ganas de matarme...  
****- Como podría querer matarte amor.**

Esa noche lo obligue a dormir en el suelo como un vil animal, como un vil objeto, como si fuera un esclavo mas.

Y triste fue darme cuenta de que Rey a pesar de que no había soltado un solo quejido había sufrido toda la noche.

Me acerque a este. Comprobando con dolor como una tarde de dolor y una noche durmiendo en el suelo frió, desnudo y con el cuerpo en carne viva había sido suficiente para implantar el miedo en su corazón.

Este se alejo de mi aterrado chocándose con el borde del buró en la espalda lo que arranco un doloroso grito de sus labios... pero para mi no había sido suficiente una tarde de dolor y violación, ni una noche de angustioso frió...

Yo quería más...

Quería cobrarle los 1,200 dólares del apartamento, el que me desheredaran por una porquería mas. Quería descargar todo el dolor y la angustia acumulados, y que yo intentaba no demostrarle a él por no preocuparle, en alguien.

Tarde comprendería que ese alguien no debió ser Rey...

**Me voltee al momento encontrándome con Rey, con mi Rey. Me levante al momento y lo abrace a lo que este me correspondió al instante.**

**Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, sus labios besaron una y otra vez mi cuello arrancando uno que otro gemido de mis labios. Estos mismos labios se dirigieron a mi oreja, en donde mordieron suavemente, arrancándome un grito de placer, su respiración en mi oído y sus palabras en mi mente me trajeron a la realidad.**

**Esa horrenda realidad que ahora mismo vivía.**

**- Tú no tuviste la culpa, ya no te culpes... (Me dijo mirándome a los ojos)  
****- Pero yo contribuí...  
****- Yo tuve la culpa (me mira con dolor en la mirada) es verdad que estuve allí esa noche.**

**Eso me dio como una navaja en el corazón. Negué con la cabeza, retrocediendo afectado por sus palabras. No pudiendo sostenerme la mirada mucho mas, Rey miro al lago mágico del colegio.**

**- Pero esa noche sufrí mas que en cualquiera de las noches de angustioso frió en el suelo o en cualquiera de las tardes de dolor y agonía en las que tú sacabas todo tu dolor guardado.**

**Este se sentó sobre la hierba y me termino de decir mirándome**

**- Esa noche en la base, sin poder ayudarte sentí algo dentro de mí renacer, algo que mas adelante sentencio el día de mi muerte. El mismo que te dijo esas dolorosas palabras y que disfruto cada uno de los golpes y de los gritos que salían de tu boca, mientras yo moría junto contigo si es que eso es posible...  
****- Esa persona era Maxir ¿no?**

**Le pregunte a la vez que me acercaba a este y me sentaba a su lado admirando su belleza. Esa belleza no solo física y que tantas veces el entrego por voluntad propia.**

**Este me miro y asintió débilmente. Yo sonreí mientras lo obligaba a mirarme y le plantaba un beso que hace tanto necesitaba, así como estábamos enfrascados en el beso me senté sobre sus piernas y me separe de su boca permitiéndole el respirar, para casi al instante dirigirme a su cuello y dejar besos, mientras mis manos paseaban por su túnica, hasta encontrar los botones que la mantenían cerrada para protegerle del frió. "odio el negro en tu cuerpo, prefiero verte vestido de blanco" este sonrió, entre gemidos mientras asentía. Este no hizo mas que sentir el movimiento de la túnica dejándose caer por sus hombros y sonrió de nueva cuenta, dejándose tumbar sobre la hierba por mis manos.**

**- Borrare las marcas que hice con odio, las suplantare con caricias, besos y con todo lo anterior y mucho mas  
****- No deberíamos hacer esto, no quiero que Maxir te lastime...  
****- De él nos preocuparemos luego...  
****- No... (Trata de levantarse)  
****- Rey, no puedes vivir temiéndole (lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente) todo saldrá bien  
****- Tu no lo conoces (hace un gesto de dolor) quítateme de encima que se ésta enfadando  
****- ¡No! (le dije tajante, mientras lo sujetaba sobre el suelo)**

**Ésta vez en vez de un quejido fue un grito lo que salio de sus labios y en el segundo siguiente yo me encontraba acorralado contra un árbol, sintiendo el frió metal de la daga que Rey siempre llevaba con el...**

**- Te voy a enseñar a temerme, humano**

**Sus ojos resplandecieron furioso "en donde eh visto ese brillo antes" pensé enfrascado en los recuerdos y entonces recordé "ahí dios"...**

La estancia se lleno de gritos desgarradores, de suplicas y llanto. Ignore el grito que soltó Rey y lo jale por el cabello para que me mirara arrancándole otro grito de dolor. Pero al momento sus ojos cambiaron de un tono dorado a un tono rojizo, con una maldad que nunca había visto en Rey, un nuevo empujón, pero este más salvaje que el anterior y ya me encontraba chocándome contra una pared.

Lo vi acercarse a mí y levantarme el rostro...

- No sabrías diferenciarnos, aunque en ello se te fuera la vida Raisax... (Me dijo sonriendo malignamente) Yo fui quien me disfrute este cuerpo

Me dijo mientras arrancaba mi ropa...

- Pero bueno, tu decidiste por él no, tu querías verlo destruido y sin voluntad... (Me dice al oído) pues ahora ya lo conseguiste y te lo agradezco, por que me liberaste de su control (me dijo ésta vez dándome un beso)

Un beso muy diferente a los que me daba con Rey. Un beso demandante, posesivo y sobretodo salvaje... Un beso igual al que me había dado cuando me torturaron en el sótano. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas al entender al momento lo que tantas veces intento decirme Rey...

"Este es el famoso Arisax..."

Me obligo a mirarlo, esos ojos rojizos que llevaría siempre en la mente...

- ¿Sabes por que nunca dejare que estén juntos?  
- ¿Por que soy un idiota?  
- No, por que nadie toca a Rey y lo destroza como tu lo hiciste... y jamás volverás a tenerlo en tu cama, eso... escúchalo bien... nunca se volverá a dar... llevaras en la mente y en el corazón las ultimas horas de crueldad, humillación y violaciones que le hiciste pasar...

Me dice con mas crueldad aún y sonriendo con una superioridad que a mi me dio miedo...

- Pero sobretodo llevando en el cuerpo las marcas que durante tanto tiempo tú le hiciste vivir...  
- Q...

Un grito salio de mi boca cuando este rasgo mi camisa y también mi pecho con la navaja, para continuar así con todo mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo semi-desmayado solo para verlo salir de la alcoba y en la puerta verlo que me miraba con una diabólica sonrisa, me lanzaba un beso que a mi me dio asco y salir de la casa definitivamente...


	6. En busca de Ayuda

Capitulo 6  
En busca de Ayuda

Sentí la sangre comenzar a fluir de la herida que veía mas próxima acabando con mi vida. Mire sus ojos y me encontré con unos ojos dorados brillantes, entonces entendí... Rey había cambiado por culpa mía...

- Rey...  
- ¡¡NO MENCIONES MI NOMBRE, SERPIENTE DE ALCANTARILLA!!

Asentí en silencio, mientras sentía como Rey me arrancaba toda la ropa. Sino hacia algo acabaría probando la angustia que vivió Rey en mis brazos durante años.

Este me arrojo sobre el césped bocabajo, pero no me dio tiempo ni a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando lo sentí abrirse paso en mi interior de un solo golpe. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir la sangre correr por mis piernas.

Ahora sentía lo que sintió Rey aquella vez...

**Dumbledore miro el cristal roto. Suspiro y mando a llamar a Snape y a Hagrid. Necesitarían toda la ayuda posible sino esos dos acabarían matándose entre ellos. **

**- ¿Quieres decir (le pregunta luego de ser informado) que leyeron la maldición mal?  
****- Si...  
****- Quiere decir que si no hacemos algo el que morirá será Anthony Ósea Draco  
****- Exacto  
****- Y DRACO!!  
****- El también  
****- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

Rey salio de su interior tras haber recuperado la movilidad ósea, luego de que se fuera Maxir. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo. El, él estaba dentro de Anthony.

Anthony soltó un angustioso grito cuando sintió el movimiento en su interior mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Anthony...

Dijo levantándose aterrado. Anthony se volteo como pudo al escuchar ese tono. Muy distinto al tono amenazante que hasta ese momento, 2 horas después, este había utilizado. Pero al verlo se encontró con unos ojos llenos de dolor al ver que este había lo había lastimado no solo mientras se movía en su interior, sino que además acababa de rasgar sus muñecas, espalda y cuello, como hiciera con él hace tanto. Solo se estaba vengando, no te enojes con Maxir!!

Anthony se levanto como pudo y dio varios pasos hacia él, pero este retrocedió guiado por el miedo.

- Anthony, sácalo de mi mente.

Anthony lo abrazo... claro que lo haría, ya sabia como...

**- Dumbledore tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...  
****- Ahí algo...  
****- ¿Que? (dijeron al unísono Hagrid y Snape)  
****- Podemos hacer un conjuro de protección para Harry y Draco, en caso de que esto se nos vaya de las manos ellos estarán a salvo.  
****- Hagámoslo entonces (volvieron a decir al unísono)**

Anthony entro a la biblioteca abatido y sobretodo adolorido. Se sentó sobre uno de los cojines de la gran sala, suspiro tristemente. Acababa de sentir en carne propia lo que Rey sufriera durante tantos años...

Soledad...angustia...asco hacia si mismo...impotencia y sobretodo se sentía engañado por la persona que amaba y sentirse así no era nada bueno.

Una mano en su hombro lo sobresalto, se volteo solo para encontrarse con su maestro de DCAO y sintió una punzada de dolor. Siendo un hombre-lobo tal vez Lupin pudiera ayudar.

- ¿Te sucede algo?  
- Si

Lupin enarco una ceja Draco Malfoy acababa de confiarle que tenia un problema. Así que se sentó a su lado y solo entonces Anthony noto el aroma sexual que rodeaba a Remus Lupin, tan parecido al que momento antes sintiera en ese lado de Rey que tanto odiaba en ese momento, por que había visto llorar a Rey cerca de una hora. Pidiendo su perdón una y otra vez, y el dándoselo con todo su amor.

- ¿Y bien?

Anthony lo miro. Esos ojos dorados... no podía ser...

- Profesor ¿conoce algo sobre una raza antigua llamada Arisax?

Remus Lupin se tenso y Anthony supo que había tocado sin querer un momento doloroso en la vida de su profesor. Este suspiro para calmarse y asintió.

- Era una raza muy antigua. Guerrera y sobretodo vengativos.  
- "Eso lo descubrí hace rato" ¿pero tienen estirpe actualmente?

Los dorados ojos de Lupin relampaguearon amenazantes. Y Anthony recordó por enésima vez en esos 10 minutos a Rey.

- "Si mi familia" Tengo entendido que ahí familias con su sangre, ¿por que?  
- ¿Y como se le detiene una vez ocurre el cambio?  
- Eso depende del motivo del cambio ¿Draco me dirás que pasa?  
- No estoy seguro  
- Confía en mí. ¿Tuviste un encuentro con alguien de esa raza?  
- "Si" Se podría decir...

Remus se puso pálido

- ¿Llegaron a la penetración?  
- (Anthony se ruborizo) Si...  
- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?  
- "Hace como 4 siglos atrás" ayer...  
- ¿Hablaste con Severus?  
- "Snape para ti" ¿hablar conmigo de que?

Anthony se tenso...

- Es que...  
- ¡¡Profesor Lupin!!

Este lo ignoro y le contó a Snape lo ocurrido. Aun cuando este se sentía incomodo ante las miradas del profesor de pociones. Anthony trato de escaparse, pero se percato de que no seria posible. Así que fue a buscar unos libros que le pidiera Snape. Desde el estante escucho el primer grito...

- ¡¡QUE LE HICISTE!!  
- SNAPE!!  
- ¡¡SNAPE NADA, QUE LE HICISTE!!

Un sonido certero se escucho y al instante Snape lo miro furioso, Lupin acababa de romper la primera regla de su contrato "no dejarse llevar por el lobo". Snape lo sujeto por la muñeca, lo volteo de espaldas a él, obligándolo a inclinarse sobre la mesa, luego saco una daga que Anthony conocía bien, Una daga de Sacrificio...

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Grito desesperado. Snape soltó a Lupin, quien cayo al suelo pálido, mientras guardaba la daga dentro de su túnica.

- Vámonos Draco

Anthony miro a Lupin preocupado quien le sonrió débilmente, aunque la daga no había tocado su piel, su magia se había visto debilitada considerablemente.

Anthony y Snape abandonaron la biblioteca estando en la biblioteca y hicieron tanto alboroto. Lupin los vio alejarse y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho...

- Ni lo pienses

Comento al aire. Se levanto como pudo y se dirigió a su despacho. Nunca había maldecido tanto su maldita sangre desde aquella tarde de otoño...

Ok... alguna aclaraciones...

1) decidi cambiar a Hagrid por Remus, el tiene mas poder y mas conocimiento en esto de la Defensa contra la Magia... y por ello el por que de que aparezca en este capitulo...  
2) La Daga de Sacrificio es un instrumento que solo los Guardianes del Arisax en cuestión pueden utilizar. Esta se obtiene a través de un ritual en el que la persona en cuestión se compromete a ser el Guardián del afectado, es ese ritual en que se le entrega la daga... A través de la daga se vierte la sangre del Arisax y solo la cortadura de la navaja puede provocar que la sangre sea curativa... pero el proceso suele ser sumamente doloroso, pocos Arisax lo han pasado y sobrevivido entre ellos Remus Lupin... lo paso y vive para contarlo...


	7. ¿Remus un Arisax?

**Capitulo 7**

**Remus un Arisax?**

Sirius Black lo sostuvo cuando este se mareo mirando a James Potter dolido... como podía pensar algo así de el...

- ¡¡¡Lupin!!!! ¿Qué te pasa?

Remus Lupin era un chico por lo general tranquilo, siempre y cuando no lo hicieran enojar, como había cometido el error de hacer uno de sus amigos esa mañana.

- ¡¡¡Como puedes pensar eso James!!!  
- Los vi besándose  
- ESTAS LOCO (Grito Lupin al borde de un ataque al estilo lobino)  
- ¡¡¡¡YO LOS VI!!!! Remus Jonathan Lupin ¡¡¡¡TE VI BESANDO, ACARICIANDO Y POSEYENDO A MI MUJER!!!!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Había aguantado muchas cosas a su celoso amigo. Pero esa acusación no tenía perdón.

James palideció.

Los ojos de Lupin tomaron un tono rojizo al igual que su cabello. Su aroma estallo en todas direcciones mandando a volar a Sirius Black, quien miraba la escena aterrado, hasta que decidió ir por el director, el debería saber que ocurría...

James se arrodillo, lo que bien aprendió en esos meses de arduo trabajo por dominar a Lupin en uno de esos ataques era el ser sumiso... A no gritarle, ni golpearle (en eso se incluye tanto física, como emocionalmente)... y ese día había olvidado por completo todo lo enseñado por su amigo hacia unos meses.

Lupin se acerco a el, aun brillando con un tono rojizo, sus dedos provocaron quemazón cuando tocaron la piel de su amigo, quien lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, ese seria su fin, si Sirius no se apresuraba. Las uñas de Lupin se afilaron atravesando la piel de su mejilla y rasgándoles las muñecas furibundo. Ahí si veía su muerte a mano de uno de sus mejores amigos.

En el preciso momento en que Lupin le dice al oído "pagaras tu ofensa" y atravesaba el pecho de su amigo superficialmente, la puerta del dormitorio se abría.

Unos brazos lo sujetaron y lo lanzaron contra la cama mas próxima, la de James, el profesor saco una daga de su túnica. Al verla Lupin soltó un grito intentando soltarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaba bocabajo sobre la cama. La Daga se abrió paso en su interior, por toda su columna y por toda su piel, sin poner la menor resistencia mientras la alcoba se llenaba de gritos y angustia.

Desde donde se encontraba, Sirius Black, vio con el corazón desgarrado como el mejor de sus amigos gritaba desesperadamente mientras la cama y la piel del muchacho se llenaban de sangre y su rostro de lágrimas.

La navaja se alejo de su piel, pero el intenso dolor y la angustia aun se encontraban impregnados en su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos del director rodearle por la cintura obligándolo a sentarse sobre la cama arrancándole otro angustioso grito...

- Vamos joven Lupin, se que duele, pero mientras mas rápido terminemos menos sufrirá...

Dumbledore le presiono las heridas en las muñecas, mientras la profesora McGonagall sostenía un cuenco que se fue llenando de la sangre de uno de los mejores alumnos en la casa de los Leones. Cuando el cuenco se hubo llenado Dumbledore lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente y entonces se dirigió a donde el joven inconciente en el suelo, tras revisarlo un suspiro salio de sus labios...

- Solo son heridas superficiales gracias a Dios... (Mira a Sirius y suelta otro suspiro al ver su cara) Joven Black si me hace el favor de ayudar por favor...

Le llamo el director, Sirius lo miro y este le indico que le ayudara con James por segunda vez. Vertió varias gotas de la sangre de su agresor sobre sus heridas y estas cicatrizaron al instante. Luego lo recostaron sobre una de las camas.

La mirada de Sirius se dirigió hacia las sabanas manchadas de sangre, sobre los blancos muslos cubiertos de sangre, sobre el cuerpo que se aferraba a las sabanas sintiendo seguramente el dolor provocado por las rasgaduras en su interior y en el resto de su débil cuerpo.

Sirius miro al profesor quien asintió. Sirius se acerco a Lupin, soltó sus muñecas y casi al instante Lupin se aferro a este llorando desgarradoramente.

- Llora, sácalo para afuera (le dijo Sirius al oído)  
- Va a odiarme  
- No, no te va a odiar

Le dijo abrazándolo desesperadamente mirando el cuerpo de su otro amigo. Marcado ahora también por la maldición que vivía su amigo Remus.

- "Y si se atreve a odiarte yo lo mato con mis propias manos"

**- Sirius**

**Comento este al aire mientras se dejaba caer dolorosamente hacia el suelo y dejaba salir las lágrimas de la culpa.**

**- Arruine sus vidas. Soy el culpable de lo que le sucedió a tu ahijado... perdóname...**

- ¡¡¡¡NO LO TRATES ASÍ!!!!

Una nueva discusión entre James y Sirius...

Mientras Lupin se encontraba cubierto de azotes y rasgaduras y su rostro irremediablemente se llenaba de lágrimas, amargas y dolorosas lágrimas.

Escuchaba a sus amigos discutir. Uno defendía su vida, el otro solo deseaba acabar con la misma enterrando la navaja del sacrificio.

- ¡¡¡¡NOS MATARA Y TU LO DEFIENDES!!!!  
- ¿ESTAS VIVO NO?  
- ¡¡¡NO GRACIAS A EL!!!  
- ¡¡¡ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A LASTIMARLO COMO LO HACES!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡ATACO A LILY TAMBIÉN Y AHORA MI HIJO LLEVARA ESA MALDITA MARCA CON LA QUE ME MARCO A MI!!!!¡¡¡¡ESO SI ME DA DERECHO A HACER CON EL LO QUE ME PEGUE LA GANA!!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!!

Un portazo, luego unas suaves manos sobre su cadera y otra sobre su cabeza fijando sus dorados iris en los grises. Obligándolo a levantarse, para lavarle las heridas...

**Miro la foto en su escritorio, la tomo en sus manos, mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo sobre el rostro sonriente en la foto...**

**- y como pague tu ayuda... cortándote el cuello**

**Sus manos temblaron. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Snape. Quien sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a Remus en el suelo con la foto en las manos.**

**Mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo recordó como termino siendo el guardián de Lupin...**

Se escuchaban gritos, dolorosos gritos, suplicas, voces enojadas y una voz débil entrecortada por el llanto.

Severus Snape se dirigió al lugar solo para encontrar una dolorosa escena.

Clavado de una de las paredes se encontraba un desnudo y golpeado Remus Lupin. Sus lágrimas y suplicas demostraban la angustia y el dolor vividos durante las pasadas horas. En el suelo un herido Sirius Black intentaba ponerse de pie con la intención de proteger la vida de Lupin. Una angustiada Lily Evans intentaba quitarle la daga escurriendo sangre a un enloquecido James Potter, quien extrañamente se encontraba cubierto por una estela rojiza sangre.

En ese momento este se percato de las piernas cubiertas de sangre y el charco del líquido escarlata bajo el cuerpo casi sin vida de Remus Lupin...

- Snape...

Sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los grises de Sirius Black...

- Quítale la daga te lo imploro...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sirius Black, le suplicaba por la vida de uno de los suyos. Viendo la desesperación de la pelirroja que no lograba controlar a su novio, el Slytherin se dirigió a ellos y con un solo hechizo de su varita "Desmaius" James Potter cayo al suelo ahora completamente disuelta esa estela roja que tanto aterrorizaba a sus amigos...

Entre Lily y él, sacaron los clavos de las muñecas de Lupin. Snape se quito la capa cubriendo el lastimado cuerpo de Remus Lupin. Lily ayudo a Sirius a levantar y llevando a James levitando todos se dirigieron con un, para su mayor miedo, inconciente Lupin, a la enfermería...

Sirius se cansaba y Lily también, era obvio. Y Lupin cada vez más rasgado no solo física sino también emocionalmente casi no luchaba por su vida.

- ¿Su guardián?

Les dijo sorprendido. Esa tarde los leones, Sirius y Lily, lo habían citado en el claro del lago. Y tras contarle lo que sucedía, le habían hecho una petición que temían con sus vidas este rechazara aterrado. Por que si lo hacia su amigo moriría.

- Si, su guardián (repitió Sirius ansioso)  
- Lupin ya no lucha. (Le dice Lily mirando hacia el suelo) y necesita a alguien que no este marcado por la maldición recuerden que todos están marcado, Lily, pues eso se explicara luego. James eso se noto arriba no. Lo que ocurre con Sirius es que es demasiado blando con Remus que lo ayude a levantar en cada caída

Snape los miraba atónito. Pero asintió la vida de alguien estaba en riesgo. Los muchachos le sonrieron agradecidos y le permitieron la entrada a la Sala Común solo por esa noche, ya lo habían hablado con el director

**Lo veía dormir. Le había dado una poción para que lograra calmarse y dormir tranquilo...**

**- Lo siento. A veces no pienso lo que digo.**

Entro en la alcoba con terror. Los muchachos le explicaron que ya lo habían hablado con su amigo, pero el debía demostrarle que lo había por su propia voluntad.

Llego a la cama de Lupin, pero no lo hallo allí. Miro a la pared y tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un alarido de dolor al ver ese cuerpo juvenil cubierto de azotes y quemaduras.

Se acerco a este y con sumo cuidado saco los clavos. Lupin abrió los ojos débilmente al sentir las manos sobre su cintura. Al verlo Lupin soltó un grito y lo empujo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, cayendo el mismo con un doloroso quejido al suelo también. Sabia a lo que venia y no lo iba a dejar...

Al menos no tan fácilmente...

- No te me acerques...  
- Para estar tan débil, aun tienes fuerzas suficientes para defenderte por que no lo hiciste antes.  
- No te me acerques, Severus (le respondió ignorando su pregunta)

Le dijo este al ver la navaja en su mano derecha...

- ¿Que? Te mandaron a ti a terminarlo  
- No... (Le dijo cortando su propia muñeca) ellos quieren que sea tu guardián  
- QUEEEE (Se ve acorralado contra la pared por Severus) No, ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!!!

Snape lo sujeto por las muñecas, comenzaba a entender por que lo habían escogido a el. Y no los defraudaría...

**Severus se sentó en una silla frente a la cama. Y miro la foto en el suelo mientras suspiraba.**

**- Si tú lo hubieras hecho, Remus no hubiera llorado tanto al verse lejos de ustedes.**

- ¡¡¡¡POR QUE!!!! (Grito Lupin desesperadamente)  
- ¡¡¡¡POR QUE EL ES TU GUARDIÁN Y DEBES ESTAR CON EL!!!! (Le respondió Sirius comido por la culpa)  
- ¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que vivir entre las serpientes? (un dejo de angustia se escucho en su voz)  
- Lupin (intento intervenir Lily)  
- CALLATE LILY (Se le pusieron los ojos tan rojos como la sangre)

Sirius le dio una cachetada. Lo obligo a mirarlo y le dijo

- Ya nos cansamos de ti. De tus ataques, de tus golpes hacia nosotros que somos tus amigos. Quien sabe y tal vez viviendo entre serpientes te sientas mejor, estas hecho de la misma calaña que ellos. (Le dijo Sirius) "perdóname por hacerte este daño"  
- Ya no te queremos ver, queremos vivir tranquilos sin miedo a que nos ataques o no mates uno de estos días... (Le siguió Lily) "Ojala algún día nos perdones, solo intentamos protegerte de James Potter"  
- Así que haznos el favor de no volver a dirigirnos la palabra, desde ahora perteneces a la casa de las Serpientes, no eres un León.

A diferencia de sus amigos, James si disfruto sus palabras una por una y también el dolor que estas causaron a Remus

Esas simples palabras acabaron por rasgar lo poco que aun quedaba del corazón del León. Sirius miro al suelo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Lily lo abrazo mientras le decía al oído "lo hacemos por su bien" Sirius sonrió mientras decía para si mismo "pero eso no evita el que le hallamos hecho mas daño con unas simples palabras que con cada latigazo o rasgadura que ah recibido de nosotros Lily". Remus recogió sus escasas pertenencias y salio de la alcoba sin mirar a sus amigos, pero al contrario de lo que el pensaba, si hubiera mirado se hubiera encontrado no con miradas de odio, sino con los rostros llenos de lágrimas y culpa de Sirius Black y Lily Evans...

Severus miro hacia atrás cuando Lupin lo miro con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius se encontró con una simple, pero importante tarea "cuídalo, es lo mas importante que tenemos en la vida". Y este sonrió, no los defraudaría, cuidaría de él aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

- ¿Listo?

Lupin asintió en silencio al salir de la Sala Común, Severus vio como Lupin miraba por ultima vez a la casa que había sido su hogar por 4 años. Y siguió su camino con Severus sin mirar atrás.

Atrás a esos recuerdos tan amargos y dolorosos que prefería poder esconder en su memoria y no volver a ver jamás... por que sino la culpa no lo dejaría vivir tranquilamente el resto de su vida.


	8. El Ataque de Voldemort

**Capitulo 8  
****El Ataque de Voldemort**

Abrió los ojos soñoliento. Miro alrededor y se encontró con el pacifico rostro de su guardián. Los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y su respiración pausada mostraban que se encontraba dormido.

Se levanto de la cama y tomo la frazada que lo cubría y se la coloco a Severus encima para que no pasara frío, pero apenas se dio la vuelta una voz le dijo paralizándolo.

- Cuando vas a dejar de culparte por sus muertes.  
- Nunca (le dijo sin girarse)

Escucho el sonido sordo de la sabana tocar el suelo. Sus manos en sus hombros y su respiración en su oído.

- Remus tu no tuviste la culpa  
- Ah no (le dice volteándose) Lily murió en el parto. El medico dijo que el niño poseía una extraña magia que consumió la vida de Lily. (Le dice molesto) Mi poder era esa extraña magia...  
- Aun así, no puede vivir la vida con esa espina en el corazón.  
- Se nota que eres una Serpiente  
- Y tu un León. Te gusta martirizarte la mente por gente que ya esta muerta.

Le dijo poniéndole énfasis en la última frase. Lupin aferro su cuello, Severus le aparto de un golpe, Remus cayo al suelo adolorido. Severus lo agarro por el caballeo provocando que este soltara un grito a la vez que varias dolorosas imágenes venían a su mente.

- Emeu Severus, aki rovac (basta Severus, me lastimas)  
- No me hables en Arisax que no te entiendo  
- ¡¡¡¡Leyk, Severus, Leyk!!!! (No, Severus, no)  
- No te entiendo Remus!!!

Remus intento soltarse de sus brazos. Severus lo llevaba a la cama, allí lo arrojo, se le monto encima a la vez que arrancaba su ropa de su cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!  
- Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma

Pero no se separo. Al contrario lo obligo a abrir las piernas.

- Ya me canse de suplicarte. Tienes que olvidarte de lo que paso Remus, ellos ya no están para herirte.  
- No (lo empuja por los hombros) me estas lastimando Severus, las heridas...  
- No has dejado que cierren.

Sabía que estaba tomando un camino pantanoso. Que lastimaba a Remus, pero era la única forma de que este se sacara esas marcas del cuerpo y del alma.

- No (se tapa la cara con las manos) Intenta salir, Severus  
- Déjalo  
- ¡¡¡No!!! (Mira sus oscuros ojos) la ultima vez...  
- lo provocaron al golpearte (le sonríe) todo saldrá bien. No somos unos niños, ya nos conocemos de años (le da un beso) déjalo que salga, amor...

Remus se relajo lo que le permitió también que sus entradas no fueran tan difíciles. Su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, este salio de su interior una cosa era hacerlo con Remus, pero Axel era otra caso aparte.

Axel miro alrededor confundido. Donde demonios estaba y por que había tanta luz. Sintió una mano en su muñeca colocando una cadena. Miro a Severus, este lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Puedes apagar la luz, me lastima la vista

Severus se levanto y apago las lámparas. Luego abrió las ventanas para que solo entrara la luz normal, ósea la del cielo nocturno.

- Tanto tiempo serpiente...  
- Si, demasiado  
- Y eso que me querías ver, a que se debe  
- A unas cuantas cosas (se le sienta encima) Estuviste con Lily Evans ¿o no?  
- Lily... Lily Evans... ah si la pelirroja bonita... ¿como esta?  
- Muerta... por tu culpa... debería golpearte Axel, has arruinado la vida de tu amo.

Este se veía sorprendido

- Rafik sora  
- Maldición no hables en Arix's  
- Perdón (le dice sonriéndole sensual)  
- Ella tuvo un hijo tuyo y según se tiene herencia tuya...  
- Aja... y para eso me hiciste venir  
- Va a matar a mi sobrino  
- Al platinado mono...

Severus rodó los ojos. Este era peor que Remus antes de la luna llena, solo veía las cosas sexualmente.

- Hazme el favor de no hablar así de mi sobrino  
- Bueno, bueno (le mira seriamente) ¿y como esta eso de que lo matara?  
- No entiendo bien, más bien quisiera tu opinión sobre esta maldición

Este miro el libro, pero cuando intento tomarlo las cadenas le dieron una sacudida terrible arrancándole un grito. Severus sonrió.

- Rarik sonimax... (Miro a Severus)  
- Cambia tus pensamientos e inténtalo de nuevo.

Otra vez... Severus suspiro... esto iba para largo...

- Emeu Severus Snape...

Severus tembló, Axel nunca lo había llamado por Severus Snape, siempre lo llamaba serpiente, Slytherin o muñequito. El hecho de que dijera su nombre significaba o que estaba molesto o que de verdad lo lastimaron las cadenas. Pero lo único que hizo fue tomar la daga, Axel se cayó al instante...

- Recuerdas esto ¿no? Las noches interminables de dolor y angustia de Remus, por tus locuras y tus ataques de cólera.  
- No... por favor...  
- Ahora suplicas

Severus se le monto encima y acaricio su abdomen, al momento escucho como este gemía. Severus sonrió los Arisax eran sexualmente desesperados y muy exquisitos...

- Por...fa...vor...

Le dijo mirando la navaja. Severus señalo el libro. Axel sonrió, toco el libro y un nuevo grito seguido de uno mas angustioso salio de sus labios, la sangre comenzó a fluir, al momento los ojos rojizos cambiaron a dorados.

- ¡¡¡¡COBARDE!!!!

Grito enterando mas la cuchilla olvidando por el instante a la persona debajo de el. El grito dado por esos labios de miel que tanto amaba lo trajeron a la realidad.

- Perdona...  
- Eres... igual... a... ellos...

Le dijo empujándolo. Severus trago saliva. Remus estaba molesto. Y ya no estaban en el colegio, si hería a alguien la golpiza seria extrema.

- Remus...  
- No... me... to...ques...  
- Esta bien, pero no te levantes amor...  
- ¡¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!! ¡¡¡HIPOCRITA, MAL NACIDO, SOLO ME UTILIZASTE PARA LLEGAR A EL!!!

Severus se quedo helado, acababa de ver un dejo de color naranja en los ojos de Remus, que demonios ocurría. Así que solo pudo atinar a besarlo. A lo cual poco a poco Remus se fue relajando y esa extraña esencia comenzaba a salir se extinguió al momento volviendo este a la normalidad.

- ¿Estas bien?  
- Solo algo adolorido (lo mira intensamente) Axel quiere hablar contigo  
- Esta bien...  
- Y Sev...  
- Si  
- No lo amenaces con la navaja, solo conseguirás su miedo  
- Claro

Al instante su cabello cambio de color y sus ojos miraron al suelo esperando el primer azote. Mismo que nunca llego...

- Lupin no fue quien soporto las interminables noches con las navajas...

Severus abrió los ojos. Dejo la navaja a un lado y lo obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos rojizos lo miraban aterrado.

- Siento lo de hace poco. Que me ibas a decir...  
- Para controlarlo se necesita a la persona a la que se unió y un guardián...  
- ¿Hacer lo mismo que con Remus?

Axel asintió. Aunque en este caso Remus contaba con ambas cosas de brazos de Severus...

- Axel  
- ¿Si? (Lo mira)  
- Quieres que te atienda esas cicatrices...  
- (Axel lo miro sorprendido) ¿como?  
- Recuéstate...

Axel obedeció. Severus lo volteo bocabajo. Se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

- Relájate, no presiones o te cortara.

Axel abrió los ojos aterrado "cortarme"

- Espera (le dijo intentado levantarse)  
- (Lo obliga a permanecer acostado) calma no te voy a lastimar (le sonríe) relájate

Le dijo al escuchar el quejido que soltó este y las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas. Severus cerró los ojos, la sangre comenzaba a fluir, así que saco la daga. Axel lo miro sorprendido

- James esta muerto Axel, así que sácatelo del alma, el no volverá jamás.  
- Hazlo (le dijo, pero sentándose sobre el)

Severus respiro hondo. Le sostuvo por las caderas para hacerle el trabajo mas sencillo el trabajo de introducirse su miembro, luego con la daga se hizo un corte en la muñeca y a Axel le hizo un corte mas profundo en el pecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la magia de la daga. Sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cabeza...

Al mirar al fondo pudo ver a un hombre mirando todo, y Severus al notar que este se había tensado al instante y que la sangre salía de su interior, lo miro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde el miraba encontrándose con su peor pesadilla...

- Lord Voldemort...  
- ¡¡¡Que haces aquí!!!

Severus lo sujeto cuando este se iba a levantar, al encontrarse con la mirada de Axel negó con la cabeza mientras le decía mentalmente "el proceso aun no termina", escucharon una voz de ultratumba y unos pasos acercarse a ellos...

- vengo por lo que es mío...

Al momento Severus se tenso, mientras sus ojos tomaban un destello desquiciado, pero al momento en que Axel intento alejarse, este aferro sus caderas, salio de su interior, introduciendo al instante la navaja, ahora negra en todo su esplendor. Un grito salio de los labios de Axel, al sentir el primer corte de la navaja en su interior...

- En donde esta mi hijo... (Otro corte y otro grito mas) en donde lo escondiste, maldito guardián, lobo entrometido... (Otro corte y otro grito) maldito impuro...  
- Vete al Diablo...  
- Respuesta equivocada...

Este saco la navaja salvajemente arrancando un grito de la boca de Axel, y dolorosas lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro. Este lo lanzo contra el armario de las pociones, de las cuales algunas le quemaron la piel arrancándole otro grito mas angustioso aun. Voldemort se levanto de la cama, aun con la navaja en la mano, se acerco a este y lo obligo a mirarlo...

- Vuelvo y repito... Mi hijo, en donde esta...  
- Por que se empeña en hacerle la vida miserable, déjelo ser feliz...  
- con mi peor enemigo nunca

Voldemort le hizo un corte en la mejilla, luego lamió la sangre que se escurrió de la misma. Axel hizo un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar allí mismo mientras se decía a si mismo "este no es Severus, no es el". Al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta, Voldemort suspiro pesadamente y lo agarro por el cabello obligándolo a levantarse y a recostarse sobre el escritorio de Severus de espaldas a el, para luego enterrar la navaja en la estrella que tenia Axel en la parte superior.

Minutos después, Axel sintió como la navaja le era sacada y caía en los brazos de Severus, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No te rindas, llamare a Albus...

Le dijo levantándose, pero la mano de Axel le indico que se arrodillara nuevamente.

- La forma de... sacar...a Maxir... es... casarlos...  
- A Anthony y a Rey...  
- Si...

Luego la mano cayó al suelo inerte... Severus tomo a Axel, ahora cambiado a Remus, en brazos y corrió a la enfermería sintiendo ese vínculo mágico formado por la magia de la daga al convertirse en guardián, cada vez mas débil...

"aguanta Remus, te salvaremos... y juntos salvaremos a tu hijo..."


	9. Los Guardianes

**Capitulo 9**

**Los guardianes**

- ¿Hermione? (le dice el mirándola)  
- Dime Ron (le contesta ella aburrida)  
- ¿No has notado extraño a Harry?  
- Si... (Hermione se tenso involuntariamente)  
- Y hoy no lo eh visto  
- Yo tampoco (comento preocupada)

Dumbledore veía a los dos amigos haciendo planes. Sonrió, lo que atrajo la atención de Severus Snape y Remus Lupin... Dumbledore los miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Ya creo saber quienes son los guardianes.

Comento viendo salir a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger del gran comedor. Dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Llegaron a la biblioteca.

- Iré por...

Un ruido y un libro cayendo al suelo. Ambos chicos se miraron, Hermione se acerco y tomo el libro. Le quito el poco polvo y leyó el titulo.

- Maldiciones Antiguas y como romperlas  
- Pon eso en su lugar y vámonos

Hermione coloco el libro en el estante, pero este volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez abriéndose en una en particular.

La imagen, llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Una mujer tras un gran caldero mágico burbujeante. A su lado un hombre tomando de la mano de la mujer un frasco. Frente al caldero habían dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro sosteniendo al otro de cabello rojizo sin vida.

Debajo de la foto, un gran titulo decía.

"La Maldición de la Bruja Gitana"

-----------------------------

Su mirada se centro en el fuego. En las llamas encendidas frente a el, al momento un elfo domestico llama a la puerta.

- ¡Que!  
- El gran Lord lo espera, Sr. Malfoy  
- Gracias

El elfo se retiro y Lucius Malfoy suspiro... suspiro recordando esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

- Lo hice por tu bien  
- ¿El que?

Malfoy brinco al escuchar la tenebrosa voz de quien era su Lord. Sintió como este se acercaba por detrás y paseaba sus manos por todo su pecho hasta detenerse en sus muslos.

- ¿En quien piensas, Lucius Malfoy...?  
- En nadie importante, Mi Lord  
- Seguro, abre tu mente haber si es verdad

Le dijo a la vez que lo desnudaba y sellaba la habitación con los hechizos necesarios. Voldemort separo las piernas de su prisionero con una de sus manos mientras con la otra lo obligaba a mirarlo.

- Pensabas en ese impuro, ¿no?  
- No, Mi Lord

Voldemort lo miro furioso... lo tiro contra el escritorio que había en el despacho. Al segundo siguiente Malfoy sintió la piel desnuda del Lord rozar su piel.

- No creas que no me di cuenta de quien es hijo Draco.

Lucius se creyó morir

- Y acabas de confirmármelo, traidor, asqueroso, como te atreviste a desobedecerme  
- QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUI!!!!

Voldemort se volteo y Malfoy cayó al suelo cubierto en sangre. Al voltearse se vio pegado contra uno de los muros, mientras sus ojos se encontraban unos rojizos furiosos.

- Hola Arisax Rey  
- No oséis pronunciar mi nombre, vil insecto  
- ¿o que?  
- probaras mi navaja

Voldemort Rió...

- Estas mas acá que halla. Te das cuenta. Dentro de poco serás igual a mí, como te dije que seria.

Una gran explosión se escucho al momento, seguida de un gran incendio que consumió la casa y todo en su interior hasta reducirlo todo a cenizas...

-----------------------------

- La Maldición de la Bruja Gitana es muy famosa a causa de la historia de amor que se esconde tras esta.

En tiempos de guerra dos jóvenes, hijos de líderes enemigos, se enamoraron. Uno un príncipe guerrero, el otro un príncipe de una raza asesina.

Un hombre loco de celos al ver perdido el joven que el codiciaba, le pide a una bruja famosa, Ansíra Callever, hija de una gran hechicera, que prepare un hechizo contra los jóvenes.

Esta maldición así como mortal también tuvo un defecto. Intentando ayudar, el padre del joven asesino, les concede un cuerpo donde ocultarse y un guardián a cada uno.

Se dice que en tiempos de guerra volverán. En el cuerpo de dos lideres enemigos, custodiados por guardianes y ayudados por amigos intentaran triunfar. En el trayecto provocando el amor en sus descendientes.

Pertenecientes a dos grupos poderosos, pero desiguales como el agua y el aceite.

- Hermione, no entendí nada  
- Estamos en tiempos de guerra (mira a Ron) ahora comienzo a entender  
- Me alegra por que necesito su ayuda

Los jóvenes se voltearon y se encontraron con su director.

- Acompáñenme por favor

Entraron en el despacho

Allí encontraron a Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y a otro chico que no conocían, aunque se les parecía.

- Anthony por favor necesito hablar con Draco...

El chico asintió, cerro los ojos y se concentro. Su piel se puso pálida, su cabello tomo un tono rubio-platinado y sus ojos antes plateados ahora eran grises.

- Draco me enviaron esto del ministerio (le entrega la carta) lo siento mucho

Mientras Draco leía la carta, sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas, a la vez que su padrino lo abrazaba.

Estimado Sr. Draco Malfoy:

Sentimos decirle que esta mañana, a eso de las 9 AM se reporto que su casa fue incendiada muriendo sus padres en el interior. Por esto y no teniendo mas parientes, usted será recogido del colegio en la mañana del día siguiente al que reciba usted esta carta a medio día y será llevado a un hogar sustituto.

Mis mas cordiales Condolencias  
Cordelio Fudge  
Ministro de Magia

Draco se abrazo a Snape, quien miro a Dumbludore, quien a su vez miro a Remus y le dijo:

- Remus creo que ante estas circunstancias no puedo seguir callado

Hermione, Ron y Draco miraron al director esperando la gran noticia...

- Hace 32 años los jóvenes Raisax Anthony y Arisax Rey lograron lo que en otras veces no habían podido...  
- Dejar un descendiente directo (termino de decir Severus)  
- Exacto (Mira a Draco) Draco siento mucho lo de tus padre, pero la realidad es que tu madre, Narcissa, no es tu madre  
- ALBUS!!!!  
-CALLATE REMUS!!!! (Lo mira molesto) ¡¡¡¡TU HIJO ESTA DE POR MEDIO!!!!

Todos miraron atónitos a Snape

- Draco tu padre, es Remus, este es en realidad Rey y Lucius es Anthony.  
- Profesor (empezó Hermione) y por que Rey esta dentro de Harry.  
- Por un incidente que ocurrió en el colegio (le dijo Remus) Accidentalmente mi sangre se mezclo con la de James, el padre de Harry "no tan accidentalmente, pero bueno"  
- Creando el túnel para que rey volviera (concluyo Severus)

Ron seguía callado. Le estaban diciendo que esa serpiente, Draco Malfoy, no era tan serpiente que tenia herencia de León.

- Sr. Weasley, ¿le ocurre algo?  
- (mira a Remus) ¿y como se detiene esto?  
- Rompiendo la maldición  
- ¿Y como se rompe?

Los ojos de Draco cambiaron de color al instante.

- Bueno, ahí dos opciones, una matar a la bruja o dos conseguir el antídoto.  
- Creo que es mas fácil conseguir el antídoto (le dijo Severus)  
- Si, yo también lo creo (le entrega una lista de ingredientes)  
- Tengo todo esto, con ellos hago el brebaje para Remus, ese es el antídoto  
- Si  
- ¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!! (Grito)  
- ¡¡¡SEVERUS!!! (Le grito el director)  
- Lo siento (sonríe nervioso)

Dumbledore los miro, a Ron y a Hermione, les entrego una daga a cada cual.

- Háganse un corte en la muñeca

Los chicos obedecieron, al momento Dumbledore saco un cuenco en donde vertió la sangre de ambos jóvenes, luego les dio una toalla a cada uno para que se cubrieran la herida...

- necesito un mechón de su cabello

Hermione saco una tijera de su mochila, se cortó un mechón de cabello, le dio la tijera a Ron y le entrego el mechón al director. Ron hizo lo mismo, luego le entrego la tijera a su amiga, quien la guardo.

Dumbledore les indico que sostuvieran el cuenco cada uno con una mano. Colocando primero la de Hermione, luego la de Ron.

- Reciten esto (les dijo entregándoles un papel)  
- Parte de la maldición somos. Guardianes de Arisax Rey seremos. Guardaremos por el y por su descendencia... Hermione Granger es mi nombre y dispuesta a dar mi vida por el estoy.

Luego hecho el mechón de cabello en el cuenco

- Ron Weasley es mi nombre y dispuesto a dar mi vida por el estoy...  
- Severus por favor...  
- Como guardián de Arisax Axel, dispuesto a dar mi protección a Arisax Anthony vengo aquí...

Severus se corto un mechón de su cabello con la daga que le dio Remus y dejo que varias gotas de sangre cayeran en el interior del cuenco. Un estridente BUM! se escucho. En el interior se veían dos dagas de ceremonias y dos collares en forma de león, ambos vieron el objeto sorprendidos. Dumbledore tomo los collares y las dagas y les entrego las de perlas rosas a Hermione y las de perlas rojas a Ron.

- ¿y por que Snape no recibió ninguno? (pregunto Hermione)  
- por que yo ya hice este ritual cuando tenia 16 años (le respondió Severus) además yo solo di mi apoyo...

Un grito y Remus cayo al suelo inconciente mientras Draco se sujetaba de la pared mareado para luego caer al suelo sin sentido.

- Dumbledore (Dumbledore lo mira) faltan los leones  
- Ahí no (se acerca a Draco) espero que estén bien...


	10. El comienzo del Fin

**Capitulo 10  
****El comienzo del Fin  
****La muerte de un aliado**

Abrió los ojos débilmente sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Sentía la humedad a su alrededor...

- Ron...

Le llamo moviéndole sutilmente. A lo cual este soltó un quejido y se incorporo.

- Lumos

Pronuncio Hermione... encontrándose con Rey sentado sobre el sillón mirándoles con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que corría por sus venas. Este vestia una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco, botas. En su mano derecha reposaba una copa de vino tinto mientras en la otra una daga de ceremonias descansaba y en su regazo se encontraba la otra. Rey los miro y les sonrió.

- ¿Que pretendían al venir aquí, morir acaso?  
- ¿En donde estamos? (le pregunto Herm)  
- En mi casa...  
- ¿Por que haces todo esto...? (dijo Ron)  
- Yo, yo no fui quien traiciono a la persona amada  
- Anthony te ama

Rey bufo molesto. Lanzo una de las dagas, la cual paso rozando el cuello de Hermione. Esta fue a quedar clavada en la pared tras esta.

- No digas tonterías

Hermione miro a Maxir. Ver su rostro era ver a Harry, excepto por sus ojos y su cabello, así como también sus gestos y forma de hablar a diferencia de todo eso todo lo demás era igual a Harry. Su mirada siguió la mano de Maxir, la cual coloco la copa sobre la mesilla que se encontraba a un lado del asiento en donde estaba sentado este. Maxir se levanto furioso, se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

- ¿Sabes por que ese humano inundo nunca logro amar?  
- ¿Por que?  
- Por que no es capaz de amar a otra persona que no sea el...  
- Eso no significa que no te halla amado  
- Nadie que ame puede ser capaz de torturar y deshonrar a su pareja como el lo hizo.

Esta vez fue Ron quien lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y tu Maxir amaste a Anthony?

Al momento siguiente Ron se encontraba acorralado contra una pared. Mientras una mirada de eterno odio se dibujaba en la mirada de Maxir.

- ¿Se podría amar a una roca en el zapato?  
- Tal vez (le dice tentando su suerte) no será que tu lo que estas es celoso de que Anthony ame a Rey y no a ti.

Un quejido salio de los labios de su boca cuando se choco contra una de las paredes y una mirada de horror se formaba en su rostro al ver como Maxir le apuntaba con una esfera de alto voltaje.

- Avada Kadevra  
- Nooooo

Un intenso color verde se concentro en la muñeca de Maxir. Una espeluznante sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras el brillo se hacia cada vez mas pronunciado y se iba elevando de su mano, hasta alcanzar un nivel inimaginable y entonces soltar el conjuro el cual dio de lleno en el pecho de Ron y un grito de angustia y desesperación, como así también de espanto e impotencia salio de los labios de Hermione.

Pero al momento siguiente Maxir cayó al suelo mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Unos ojos que cuando se fijaron en el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales salieron de los mismos como un torrente de culpa a la vez que un grito desgarrador llenaba la gran sala.

Hermione se levanto, se acerco a Harry, se arrodillo frente a el y bajo sus manos. Harry bajo la mirada a la vez que se aferraba a la bruja destruido.

- Intente detenerlo...  
- Calma no fuiste tú, Ron lo sabía  
- Soy un asesino... mate a mi mejor amigo  
- No, tu no lo mataste, ni Rey tampoco (lo obliga a mirarlo) Tu no fuiste Harry y Ron lo hizo para tratar de salvarte.  
- Deberían matarme a mí  
- ¡No digas eso!

Hermione utilizo la cadena para volver al despacho del director. Con la daga hizo un suave corte en su muñeca y las vertió sobre la superficie rosada, la cual al instante comenzó a brillar y los cubrió con un invisible campo que no permitía la vista hacia fuera...

- Resiste Harry

--------------------

- Draco...

Draco lo miro a los ojos plateados

- Oh, Anthony... ¿puedo hablar con Draco?  
- Primero quiero hablar contigo  
- Conmigo. (Lo mira extrañado) ¿Sobre que?  
- De la noche que murió Sirius Black

Remus se quedo sin aire, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro intentando así borrar tan doloroso pasado. Anthony por su parte miro a una parte del comedor, el cual se encontraba vacío ya a esa hora, 3 espíritus le sonrieron. Este se acerco a Remus, se arrodillo frente a este y le dijo:

- El odio y el rencor pueden envenenar el alma (lo obliga a mirarlo) pero la culpa acaba con la vida...  
- Remus...

Remus se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, se volteo y se quedo estático al encontrarse con 3 rostros sonrientes. Sirius Black, con su maravillosa melena negra, la pelirroja de ojos verdes, Lily Evans y el guapo muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules, James Potter.

- Ya deja de culparte (le dijo Lily)  
- Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada (dijo a su vez Sirius)  
- Mereces ser feliz con Severus Snape, tener familia y criar a tus hijos, pero sin culparte de lo sucedido continuamente. (Volvió a decir Sirius)  
- Hace tiempo que obtuviste nuestro perdón (termino por decir James)

Los 3 desaparecieron en el momento en que el grito de Hermione pidiendo ayuda los alerto...

- ¡¡¡Profesor Lupin!!! ¡¡¡Profesor Snape!!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdenme por favor!!!!


	11. El Secuentro de Remus y Rey

**Capitulo 11**

**El secuestro de Remus y Rey**

- ¡¡¡¿Que el hizo que?!!!

- Remus cálmate, la luna recuerdas

Remus respiro muy, pero muy hondo, luego miro a Hermione mas tranquilo. Unas camas mas atrás se encontraba Harry dormido, gracias a una poción que le suministrara Severus Snape antes.

Hermione se encontraba sentado sobre una de las camas, con un semblante extremadamente triste.

Ahí que sacarlo... (Mira a Remus) terminara acabando no solo con Rey, sino con Harry también.

Severus se sentó al lado de Hermione con un libro en las manos, el cual le entrego a esta última, quien leyó la inscripción "siendo uno todo se resuelve" sonrió inconcientemente, mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto

Anthony se arrodillo frente a Harry y coloco su muñeca izquierda sobre la derecha de Harry. Su mano derecha se perdió entre los revueltos cabellos de este mientras comentaba.

- Déjame entrar amor, no luches con el tu solo... para eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte en esto...

Su semblante lo decía todo. El dolor en sus facciones reflejaba la angustia y la desesperación que guardaba su alma.

~~~~Habla Anthony~~~~

El verlo ahí acostado, dormido a sabiendas del dolor que debería estar pasando este me angustiaba. Necesitaba reflejarme en esos ojos oro que tanto amaba, ver en ellos el amor que hace siglos viera brotar de cada poro de su piel.

Mi mano bajo de su rostro a su cuello, allí rozaron la herida... ya cicatrizada, una herida que llevaría en el alma. Bajo un poco mas hasta la abertura de su camisa, de un color negro, los primeros 4 botones estaban abiertos, sonreí instintivamente al recordar esa escena.

~~~~Recuerdo~~~~

Abrí los ojos, luego de una dura noche. Dirigí la mirada al buró y allí encontré a la razón de mi alegría, mi amante. Este se encontraba de rodillas frente al mismo, buscando en una de las gavetas de la cual saco una camisa negra y se la puso. Me levante de la cama, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda mientras mis manos recorrían su piel por debajo de la camisa.

- Estas helado

- Acabo de salir de la ducha

Lo mire críticamente a lo que este se dejo analizar tranquilamente. Finalmente mis manos se dirigieron al primer botón y lo desabrocharon, luego hicieron lo mismo con el segundo, tercero y cuarto botón.

- Así te ves más guapo

- Si, pero se ve la herida que tengo en el pecho

Al instante mis ojos se dirigieron a donde el señalaba, y confirme sus palabras... lo mire sintiéndome culpable nuevamente, este solo me sonrió a la vez que abrochaba el cuarto botón dejando los restantes como los había puesto.

- Ahora si

- Perdóname por ser tan idiota

- No te preocupes

- Vámonos, huyamos (lo obligo a mirarme)

- Sabíamos que este día llegaría Anthony...

Me dijo abrazándome ansiosamente, y yo le correspondí con mas ansiedad aun. Deseaba huir, llevármelo lejos, en donde nadie nunca lo lastimara.

Pero eso era inevitable, de hacerlo Rey solo se consumiría lentamente, su conciencia lo mataría seguramente.

~~~~Recuerdo~~~~

- ¿En que piensas?

Esa voz. Mire a Rey y me lance sobre el, tras ver esos ojos oro que me enloquecían. Este solo se hecho a reír mientras yo me lo comía a besos, mis manos se introducían en sus pantalones, luego de recorrer su pecho, abdomen y vientre, lo que le arranco un grito y este me empujo a la vez que angustiosas lagrimas acompañaban a los inoportunos recuerdos.

Lo vi encogerse en la cama, mientras el llanto antes silencioso al poco tiempo se convertía en uno angustioso desbordante de todo el dolor acumulado. Me senté sobre la cama y lo abrace, bese su cuello a lo que este intento soltarse mientras nuevas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Un grito salio de mis labios cuando este, en un intento por soltarse, atravesó mi abdomen con su navaja...

Grito que atrajo la atención de quienes hablaban afuera...

~~~~Narración normal~~~~

Hermione soltó un grito al ver a Anthony en el suelo cubierto de sangre y a Rey intentando soltarse de algo que lo mantenía sujeto de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo sobre la cama, a la vez que dolorosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y angustiosos gritos salían de su boca...

Severus se acerco, pero la mano de Remus lo retuvo, al mirarlo se encontró con Axel, por lo que lo dejo ir a el.

Este se acerco a la cama, se sentó sobre la cama rozo las muñecas de Rey y al momento una estela dorada salio disparada hacia la pared, mientras Rey se abrazaba a el balbuceando incoherencias...

- Ara, ara Rey (lo obliga a mirarlo) anade ti asara

- ¿Que dijo?

- Que nada le pasara

- ¡Oh!

Dumbledore se acerco a Anthony y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Este miro a Rey y suspiro aliviado. Luego se dirigió a atenderse la herida en su abdomen.

Es poco decir que esa noche las cosas comenzaron aponerse peor. La enfermera nunca fue testigo de un suceso tan triste.

~~~~Habla Severus~~~~

En todos los siglos que llevaba el titulo de la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería esta estructura había admitido y preparado a grandes brujas y hechiceros. Había sido testigo de grandes catástrofes y hasta de la dolorosa historia de amor que ahora veíamos apunto de culminar.

La pregunta era ¿para bien o para mal?

En medio del gran salón se encontraban ambos jóvenes en medio de un gran cerco rojizo. Varias veces intentamos en vano el acercarnos, pero cada una de ellas fuimos repelidos por el conjuro impuesto por el mago ahora fuera de control.

Las ventanas estallaron, las mesas volaron con gran estrépito convertidas en polvo, un gran ventarrón se sintió en el lugar, si de por si ya hacia frío, ahora parecía que estuviéramos en el polo norte, las antorchas se apagaron, dificultándonos la visión. Un grito aterrador nos helo la sangre, los tornillos de las grandes puertas comenzaron a caer al suelo con gran alboroto provocando el pánico en los presentes.

Rey se encontraba sentado en el suelo aferrado a Anthony mientras Dumbledore intentaba sacarle los clavos incrustados en sus tobillos. Que como llegaron allí, eso aun era un misterio.

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas y su magia ya mas que fuera de control. Un fino tono rojizo comenzó a destilar había afuera, Anthony hizo un gesto de dolor involuntariamente, pero no soltó a Rey ni en sus mas fuertes pesadillas.

- ¡¡¡¡Saquelos Ya!!!!

Grito este mientras el cristal del techo estallaba y su aura nos lanzaba a todos a volar chocándonos contra las paredes tras cada uno...

Pero ni eso nos bastaría para el terror que ahora viviríamos.

- Creo que fue mejor que viniera

¡¡¡REY!!!

¡¡¡¡REMUS!!!!

Una cínica sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Voldemort mientras dos Mortífagos sostenían a Remus y otro a un sangrante Rey. Voldemort se acerco a Remus y acaricio su rostro con uno de sus huesudos dedos, bajo por su cuello, rasgando la camisa en el camino hasta su abdomen, introdujo su mano dentro de su pantalón, pero cuando busco sus labios Remus le propino una mordida que le dejo el labio sangrante. Furioso le dio una cachetada que le dejo una fea herida en la mejilla. Con una sonrisa mas maligna aun y mirando a Severus en todo momento se acerco, le sujeto la barbilla mientras lamía la herida provocando involuntariamente un gesto de asco en el rostro de Remus, de su herida llego hasta su oído para decirle:

Ya te domare esta noche, lobito

Luego sonrió maliciosamente a Anthony y a Severus, mientras les decía:

Gracias, si no fuera por ustedes no lo hubiera conseguido

Luego desapareció llevándoselos a ambos. Severus cayó en una silla pesadamente y Anthony se dejo caer hasta el suelo, mientras amargas lágrimas adornaban su rostro.


	12. La maldión se cumple

Capitulo 12  
La Maldicion se Cumple

* * *

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose rematadamente mal. Intento levantarse, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Remus lo mantenía recostado en su regazo deteniendo así el sangrado.

- ¿Cuanto llevo inconciente?  
- Unas dos horas  
- Lo matare, ya me canse de su insistencia  
- No, eso es lo que el quiere  
- Y eso tendrá (le dijo con una extraña mirada)

Remus sonrió, conocía esa mirada tantas veces que había visto las mismas en Lucius tantos años atrás. Una punzada de dolor le asalto, Lucius... esa maldita serpiente que lo había engatusado y usado sin contemplaciones. Luego de haber conseguido lo que quería, un hijo suyo, lo había echado a un lado como un trapo viejo.

- El te amaba.  
- No, ¿como crees?  
- Por que yo se lo que es tratar de proteger a alguien querido de tu psicópata lord.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos Mortifagos. Estos se acercaron a ellos, forcejearon un buen rato por separarlos y luego se llevaron a Remus casi arrastrándolo.

La luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, cegándolo por un momento, cuando enfoco la vista a la claridad su respiración se congelo...

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡Severus!!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡ESE $%&%^*^#% ME VA A CONOCER!!!!  
- ¡SEVERUS VUELVE AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!  
- No Albus si no hacemos algo, Remus morirá y tras el es seguro que también perderemos a los muchachos (le respondió ansioso) Voy por el ahora mismo (concluyo)

- Bienvenido, mí adorado lobo...  
- Haga el favor de alejar sus manos de mí...

Una macabra sonrisa se escucho en el ambiente, una cachetada y Remus se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Unos huesudos dedos aferraron sus manos y lo arrastraron por el suelo hasta lanzarlo contra el cómodo colchón de la cama.

- Ahora sucio lobo inmundo te vas a desnudar y abrirás tus bonitas piernas para mí...  
- Vete al demonio...

Un sonoro golpe y una fina línea de sangre recorrió la mejilla de Remus. Voldemort lo acorralo contra la pared, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza e inmovilizando sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡Ahora te voy a enseñar a respetarme!!!

Le dijo a la vez que introducía su mano libre dentro de su pantalón despojándolo de este casi al instante, luego lo levanto y lo embistió tan crudamente como hacia muchos anos lo había hecho un lobo a su cargo...

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Severus despertó en el sofá donde horas antes se había quedado dormido. Miro alrededor buscando la razón de su atroz y aterrador despertar, fue entonces que sintió una quemazón en el pecho, sus ojos se abrieron angustiados al ver la perla de su collar tornarse de un rojo perla...

- Aguanta amor, iré por ti te lo juro...

Respiraciones agitadas, gemidos, quejidos, gritos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación. En el interior de la cama con cortinas cerradas se veían dos siluetas...

Su piel quemaba, sus labios laceraban, sus manos acuchillaban, sus embistes desgarraban... sus recuerdos mataban...

La vida comenzaba a rechazar su cuerpo, las fuerzas lo abandonaban "aguanta amor" sintió una voz en su cabeza "Severus"... casi al instante sintió un calor abrazar su interior y un liquido viscoso derramarse entre sus piernas.

Unos dedos sujetaron su barbilla. Negros y miel se encontraron, unos rebosantes en crueldad, otros rebeldes ante su amo. Su mano fue bajando de su cuello, recorriendo su pecho, abdomen, vientre, rozo sutilmente sus muslos y separo sus piernas con una mano, la otra lo jalo hacia el quedando su victima sentado sobre el.

Una cruel sonrisa fue el preámbulo a lo que venia. Una cruel sonrisa en sus labios mas grande se dibujo a la vez que un grito desgarrador abandonaba la boca de Remus... tornándose sus ojos rojizos... la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció casi instintivamente, dejando una horrorosa expresión de terror...

- No me dejes Remus, por favor...

Tanto el como Anthony se encontraban sentados uno delante del otro esperando por Dumbledore. El director entro en la dirección con Hermione, quien traía un libro en las manos, el cual entrego al anciano.

El hombre comenzó a hablar... ambos rostros mirándolo impacientes por actuar...

Todos a su paso moría, sus pisadas quemaban las losetas, sus manos destrozaban las paredes dando un aspecto de deterioro por siglos y siglos.

Gritos a su alrededor, muerte, sangre su mano izquierda derramando sangre, su boca dibujando una aterradora sonrisa...

Entro en el calabozo, solo para encontrar un ambiente de muerte y desolación. En el centro un círculo de cuerpos degollados, dentro del mismo un chico de plateados cabellos, desnudo, con clavos en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Cayó a su lado, con el corazón en la boca, sus temblorosos dedos tomaron el pulso y un suspiro salio de sus labios...

- Aun queda tiempo...

Su voz parecía el crepitar de la leña en el fuego. Tomo el juvenil cuerpo en sus brazos y desapareció apareciendo en el despacho del director un aterrado Severus dejo caer el libro:

- ¿Esta...?  
- Aun no... (Le dijo sin voltearse)  
- Entrégamelo (le dijo Albus, recibiéndolo en sus brazos) iré a la enfermería

Salio de la enfermería junto con Hermione. Severus se acerco a este, pero sintió como era aplastado contra la pared. Sus ojos negros fue lo último que vio antes de que este cayera inconsciente en sus brazos.

La noche paso angustiosamente lenta. Severus velaba el sueño de Remus sabiendo lo que este debía estar pasando.

Su mano acaricio su rostro a la vez recorrían ya su rostro.

- No me dejes... lucha por favor...

No muy lejos de ahí Anthony luchaba con Rey, quien desesperadamente intentaba alejarse de su persona.

- ¡¡¡¡Déjame!!!!  
- Calma, no estas con el  
- ¡¡¡¡No me toques!!!!

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro a la vez que lagrimas de desesperación recorrían sus mejillas.

- Solo soy un asesino... solo sirvo para asesinar a la gente

Anthony lo abrazo con el corazón en la boca sintiendo sus alma ser llenada por un sentimiento nuevo...

Un sentimiento que siglos antes fuera su mayor temor.

La Venganza...

- "¡Le haré pagar todo lo que te hizo!"  
- No quiero pensar, no quiero sentir... (Lo mira) quiero ser un témpano de hielo, quiero morirme y no lastimar a nadie mas

Anthony cerró los ojos con angustia, luchando con su propio dolor.

- Saldrás de esta, te lo juro  
- Déjame cambiar, lo destruyo y luego me matas a mi

Anthony lo miro, esta vez con el rostro bañado en lágrimas...

- El día que eso pase (le dice mirándolo) te mato a ti (se le quiebra la voz) luego me la quitare yo...

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del muchacho, pero esta vez de pura impotencia. Se abrazo a su amante y respiro agitadamente, mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían su ya húmedo rostro. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del otro muchacho y su rostro se escondió en los pliegues de su túnica.

- Lo siento cogiendo fuerza en mi interior Anthony, no quiero que el pasado se repita.  
- No se repetirá Rey, antes mato a ese maldito con mis propias manos.  
- No, no, no (dos lagrimas de angustia recorren sus mejillas) no repitas mi tontería

Anthony le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo

- Esta bien, tranquilo, trata de dormir...

A los varios minutos Rey dormía aferrado a su cuerpo, intentado, rogando y suplicando que su vida no fuera arruinado por el futuro...


	13. El Momento de la Verdad

**Capitulo 13**

**El momento de la verdad**

Todos teníamos un miedo atroz. Sabíamos que para luchar con lo que venia era obvio que Maxir ocuparía el cuerpo de rey eso era inevitable... y con el entre nosotros perderíamos a Rey...

El, mi ángel... mi sol, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Es por ello que desde hacia unos días lo veía nervioso, ansioso y en ocasiones hasta había llorado durante horas...

Sabíamos que ya era inevitable que ocurriera.

Un grito atroz me saco de mis cavilaciones. Y el sentimiento de miedo que antes tuviera se convirtió en terror, en desesperación.

La hora cero había llegado...

Entre en la alcoba solo para encontrar a Rey en el suelo mientras en su cuerpo habían aparecido unos tatuajes en forma de garras, el mismo brillaba intensamente. Lo abrace a lo cual este grito con mas desesperación, a la vez que se aferraba a mi...

Me removí en el sofá por tercera vez incomodo, aferrando a Remus con mi vida. Apenas sintiera el aroma violento emanar de el lo había abrazado como si en ello se me fuera la vida.

Sabía que este día debía llegar, pero jamás había hecho algo tan difícil en mi vida como el dejarlo ir, sabiendo que luego seria mi mano la que pondría fin a su vida.

Y junto a la suya a la mía también...

Como olvidar el momento

Como borrar de mi vida

las cosas que me decías

- Déjame ir

- No como crees

Rey me miro, me sonrió, me abrazo y me dijo casi inaudiblemente

- Ti arei Raisax Anthony (te amo Raisax Anthony)

- Yo amibine Arisax Rey, yo amibine ti arei (yo tambien Arisax Rey, yo tambien te amo)

Le respondí con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que ya recorrían mis mejillas libremente.

- ¿Srta. Granger?

Hermione miro al profesor mostrándole la perla de su collar. Esta había tomado un tono negro grisáceo. Dumbledore se estremeció a la misma vez que la puerta del despacho volaba hecha mil pedazos.

Hermione grito aterrada y Dumbledore se interpuso entre ella y la persona que estaba delante de ellos.

- Profesor Lupin

- No Hermione, ese que esta ahí no es Remus, Remus ya no existe

- ¿Y el profesor Snape esta...?

- Yo espero que no... enserio que no...

Como hago para olvidarte

Dejar de amarte

Como vivir sin tus brazos

Y retenerte en mi alma.

Una estela negra como la noche se había apropiado del cuerpo de Rey. Este me miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, con una frialdad comparable con los témpanos de hielo de Siberia y con una indiferencia que me partía el alma.

- Aras airase sagera

Temblé irremediablemente y retrocedí aterrado cuando este camino hacia mi. La pared detuvo mi huida y este aprovecho esto para agarrarme del cuello y levantarme del suelo.

Lo vi preparar sus garras envenenadas y me prepare para morir en ese momento.

Remus Lupin, parecía todo menos ese profesor que tanto había querido Hermione Granger. Sus ojos antes de un color dorado claro y emanando un aire de saber absoluto ahora la miraba de un color negro y con tonos escarlata, pero con una sed de sangre palpable no solo en sus profundidades sino también saliendo de cada poro de su piel.

Se aterro mas aun cuando vio caer el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Entonces total y completamente aterrorizada miro al hombre frente a ella, quien le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- "Perdóneme por esto" (pensó ella) ¡Agara!

Grito ella rogando por que funcionara con alguien que no fuera su protegido. Dado y hecho Remus soltó un grito de angustia mientras caía al suelo sangrando. El conjuro le había dado de llano cubriéndole el cuerpo de laceraciones que al momento comenzaron a sangrar mortalmente. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces ella paso por al lado corriendo desesperadamente con una sola dirección.

Despacho de Severus Snape

Abrió la puerta y el espectáculo que la recibió fue el de un campo de batalla ya terminada. Todo cuanto había en el despacho estaba roto o carbonizado. Las pociones en el suelo, las sabanas, cortinas y la alfombra aun conservaban las marcas de llamas y en el suelo cubierto de sangre la persona que ella buscaba.

Corrió a su lado, pero al buscar el pulso no lo hallo. Suspiro pesadamente, se levanto, pero cuando se proponía a irse un libro de color rojo brillante con un símbolo de una R y una A unidas por una cadena llamo su atención y a la primera que lo abrió este se abrió en la página de conjuros protectores.

Sangrilenum Serpentum- Es uno de los mas dolorosos, pero sin uno de los mas efectivos para asesinar.

Campus Avataren- Crea un avatar que protege a la persona y absorbe el poder lanzado en su contra.

Solariux Protection- En momentos de gran oscuridad crea el efecto de la luz solar.

Cantarex Fire-Aturde al enemigo

Whiteraix Serpentum- Este deja inconciente al enemigo.

No pudiendo leer nada mas, ella guardo el libro en su mochila y corrió en dirección a la alcoba de sus amigos suplicando llegar a tiempo.

Sentía sus garras rozar mi pecho y subir por el hasta situarse en mi garganta

- Whiteraix Serpentum

Lo vi caer al suelo desmayado y al ver a Hermione Granger mi corazón se acelero

- Los estudiantes

- Todos están a salvo, el director evacuo la escuela en cuanto sintió el aura maligna de Rey (mira a Rey en el suelo) vámonos ya

- Si...

Y corrimos fuera del colegio esta vez solos. Ella habiendo visto morir a sus seres queridos y yo habiendo perdido a la persona amada. Esperanza era lo que necesitábamos urgentemente.

El ver la luz al final de túnel.

Deseando volver a ver a nuestros amigos y compañeros de armas nos internamos en el bosque esa noche y luego fuera de los terrenos del colegio aparecernos frente al cuartel de la orden del Fénix pidiendo refugio para esa noche.

Ya después veríamos que hacer.


	14. Donde Todo Comenzó

**Capitulo 14**

**Donde todo empezó**

Nos sentamos en el sofá del salón. Hermione con el libro en la falda y yo mirando el mismo curioso. Ella paso su mano suavemente por la portada.

- Hermione ¿de que es ese libro?

- Este libro (me mira) nos ayudara a vencerlo.

- Enserio

- Si (me sonríe tristemente)

Sabíamos perfectamente que la palabra "vencerlos" significaba ponerle fin a su existencia y eso era lo que me aterraba, el verlo sufrir hasta su muerte.

- ¿Y como se hace? (le pregunte mirando el libro)

- Pues terminándolo donde mismo comenzó (dijo leyendo en el libro)

- ¿Como que donde inicio? (le pregunte confundido)

- Si, en donde toda su pesadilla comenzó

- En el momento en que lo capturamos hace 4 siglos atrás.

- ¿Y con Remus?

- En el momento, en que atacara a Lily Evans y infectara a Harry en el camino

- Y no es mas fácil, aparecernos cuando el me agarre, con la ayudara de un traslador, aparecernos en el pueblo donde lo atrapamos.

- El problema es (comienza mirándome) es que no sabemos si se refiere a ese comienzo o al comienzo de la maldición en si.

- Pues averígualo Herm ese es el dato mas importante (le digo impaciente)

Ella sonrió y se dispuso a leer el capitulo hasta encontrar la respuesta. Mientras yo me levantaba del sofá y me situaba junto a la ventana recordando la última vez que lo viera hacia ya 4 siglos atrás.

La lluvia era un gran obstáculo, pero no me importo corrí tras el. Llegue a un claro en donde el me esperaba de espaldas a mi de pie junto a la orilla del imponente lago.

Me acerque hasta estar a centímetros de el, justo en el momento en que lo voy a sostener de un brazo el se gira y me agarra del cuello levantándome del suelo. Sus ojos ahora negros refulgieron en la inmensa oscuridad, igual que lo hizo la daga del sacrificio que introduje en su abdomen. Primero hasta la mitad, luego haciendo presión hacia el interior, termine de adentrarla en su abdomen.

Esto arranco un doloroso grito de sus labios y provoco que este me soltara en un intento de sacar la daga. Por lo que yo, mas rápido que el a causa del veneno que destilaba la daga en su sangre, me sitúe detrás de el sujetándole las manos detrás de la espalda mientras dos jóvenes que trabajaban para mi enterraban dos mas, una en cada tobillo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a echar un humo primero negro, luego gris, para luego ser plateado brillante, al ver esto los jóvenes sacaron las 3 dagas y yo me arrodille frente a el y le levante el rostro. Al hacerlo este abrió los ojos pesadamente y un grito de alegría salio de mis labios...

Unos ojos dorados me miraban confundidos...

- ¿Anthony?

- Si, soy yo amor

- ¿Que paso?

- Nada, no te preocupes

- En donde estamos

- En el lago la plata.

Lo recosté de mi y lo vi cerrar los ojos agotados "ve en paz mi amor" pensé al sentir como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo fuertemente aferrado a mi.

Lo que es la vida moriste donde ahora casi 4 siglos después te encuentro...

Y entonces caí en cuenta. Me voltee hacia Hermione y esta me miro.

- Ya se donde esta.

- ¿Donde?

- En el apartamento que compartíamos y donde por primera vez Maxir se apropio de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y donde queda eso?

- En Francia

Abrí la puerta, apenas mi piel toco la madera esta cayo al suelo hecha polvo. Mis pisadas dejaban marcas de quemaduras en el suelo.

Entre en la sala. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como relámpagos.

La felicidad al ver el apartamento...

Nuestra primera noche juntos...

La promesa de amor eterno...

Los besos en la cocina...

Las entregas en el sofá...

Pero también me llego a la mente el recuerdo de la noche de la golpiza. El recuerdo de que sobre esa misma alfombra fui salvajemente violado frente a la persona que mas amara y en la que mas confiara en esta vida.

Abrí la puerta de la alcoba el aroma a rosas invadió mi nariz.

Entre en la alcoba y miles de rosas me recibieron. Arreglos de rosas por todos lados, así como pétalos de rosas sobre la cama. Entre a la alcoba sorprendido no di ni 5 pasos cuando unos brazos me abrazaron y unos labios fríos besaron mi cuello.

- Feliz aniversario

- ¿Por que me torturas así?

Le dije esta vez mirando al suelo con el alma casi en los pies.

- ¿Torturar por que? (me sonríe malignamente) hoy es nuestro primer aniversario

Me dice esta vez echándose a reír y obligándome a arrodillarme en el suelo y a aguantar el primer azote de la noche, para luego soportar la cruel violencia de la intimidad.

Las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, me senté en la cama por varios minutos mire alrededor mientras mas dolorosas imágenes a la mente.

Mire el gran edificio frente a nosotros como si de un espectro se tratara...

Aquí donde toda nuestra pesadilla inicio...

- ¿Aquí es Anthony?

La miro

- Si, aquí es

Aquí donde toda nuestra pesadilla terminaría hoy...

Fuera para bien o para mal hoy uno de los dos moriría donde mismo empezara todo.


	15. La maldición se rompe

**Capitulo 15**

**La maldición se rompe**

Llegamos a la puerta encontrando solo un montón de polvo en el suelo. Entramos en el apartamento y vimos marcas de quemaduras en el suelo...

Así que las seguimos...

Una segunda oportunidad

Se le otorga a los amantes

Un viento atroz comenzó a soplar en el interior del apartamento. Mire hacia atrás, pero no vi a Hermione...

Un amor tan bello

No debe morir...

El apartamento comenzó a reconstruirse. Las paredes tomaron un limpio impecable, la mullida alfombra ya no tenía manchas de nada. Y mi ropa "Dios" estaba vestido como ese día en que todo comenzara...

Un error que enmendado puede ser

Ayuda dará...

En la alfombra se encontraba Rey completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo cubierto de azotes, quemadura y sus piernas empapadas en sangre. Vi como este me miro entre lagrimas y como con gran esfuerzo se levantaba, esperando la siguiente orden.

Recordaba como lo tratara esa noche, claro que si. Pero a diferencia de entonces y ahora, ahora si sabía cuanto había sufrido Rey en esos años de soledad y humillación.

En la esquina apareció una niña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados que dijo al aire...

Un regalo

Tal vez les de...

- Anthony

Lo mire, pero no como la primera vez. Cuando esa vez lo mirara con desprecio, con odio, pero sobretodo lo mire como si fuera un esclavo más.

Lo vi acercarse a mi y con cada paso una suave mancha de sangre quedaba en el suelo. Mire sus ojos, sabia que el hacia un gran esfuerzo para no caer al suelo.

- Dime

- Puedo darme un baño por favor

- Claro...

Le dije esta vez mas seguro. Este sonrió casi sin fuerzas, vi como este dio un paso al frente, pero como luego se arrepintió completamente. Así que se giro sus pasos, esta vez dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando lo vi desaparecer, suspire. Si iba a hacer esto lo haría bien. Así que proseguí a hacer algo para desayunar, a leguas se notaba que llevaba como mínimo una semana sin probar bocado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salio Rey. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro cuando vio en la mesa el desayuno servido, pero no me vio a mi por ningún lado.

- Anthony?

Me levante azorado de donde estaba dándome un feo golpe en la cabeza con la punta del gabetero.

Unas manos me sostuvieron cuando fui a caer al suelo. Al levantar la vista aun algo nublada me encontré con unos ojos dorados que me veían preocupados.

- Esta bien?

- si (le sonrió) ahora se lo que duele

Rey sonrió esta vez más naturalmente.

- Quieres desayunar

le dije esta vez acordándome del desayuno

- (me mira sorprendido) contigo?

- Si

- (me suelta y se aleja) en la misma mesa?

- (le sonrió alegremente) si, o es que aquí ahí otra mesa

- No.

Pero en sus ojos vi el miedo a ser solo burla mía nuevamente.

- Prepare tu desayuno favorito

- "Dios, de donde salio este nuevo Anthony"

- No quieres entonces? (le pregunte)

- A cambio de que?

- De que confíes en mi (me le acerco) se que te eh tratado como un perro Rey, pero de verdad que quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- Por que? (me dice el)

- Por que extraño al Rey que me seducía y me duele ver que gritas y lloras cuando tenemos intimidad. También quiero quitar esa cara triste de tu rostro.

Rey me miraba callado. Solo asintió y me siguió al comedor, en donde todo ya estaba previsto. Solo entonces me di cuenta de algo.

- Te quieres vestir?

- (Rey me mira) te molesta?

- No, por mi te quedas así (miro el reloj en mi muñeca) pero con la hora que es debes tener frío no?

- Si, algo

Me levante y lo cubrí con mi propio abrigo, a lo cual este dejo el tenedor y se abrazo a mi mientras me decía.

- No se quien seas, pero por favor no te vallas.

Eso me dolió como una navaja en el corazón.

- Soy yo Anthony (lo obligo a mirarme aun abrazado a el) Y no te preocupes que el Anthony de antes no va a volver eso te lo juro...

Lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a la alcoba, luego lo deje en la cama y me desvestí ante la atenta mirada de Rey.

Me acosté sobre el con cuidado de no lastimarle. Lo bese primero pausadamente, pero luego con pasión y amor. Lo sentí moverse debajo de mi provocando que nuestras erecciones se rozaran y que un escalofrío con mayor intensidad me recorriera entero.

- Hazlo

Me dijo, mas bien me suplico.

Así que no lo hice esperar, introduje primero un dedo, pero este me obligo a mirarlo y en su mirada vi la lujuria.

- Hazlo sin prepararme, no puedo mas

- Pero...

- Hazlo, por dios no puedo esperar 4 siglos.

Y entonces casi me caigo de la cama, el también recordaba todo. Pero lo que importaba en ese momento, me introduje de un solo golpe, arrancándole un grito, mas aun así el me sonrió. Yo me comencé a mover en su interior...

- Vamos no soy un niño muévete...

No lo pensé dos veces lo hice tan rápido que hasta la cama amenazaba con romperse. El lugar comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, pero no le puse atención completamente, lo único que me importaba era la persona debajo de mí.

Un grito salido de sus labios provoco que me detuviera instintivamente. Al momento el suelo se lleno de sangre y otro grito acompaño a miles de heridas mas.

- Que te sucede?

- Dios!!! (un nuevo grito)

Comencé a distinguir un brillo que salía del interior y tomaba la forma de un cuerpo pequeñito, como si fuera un bebe. Rey lo miro con los ojos desorbitados mientras me miraba.

- Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

- Lo perdí la misma noche de la violación y tenía miedo de que solo me odiarías mas. Su espíritu estaba aquí en este apartamento y yo lo venia a ver cada 100 años.

- Dios lo siento tanto Rey...

- No importa, cuídala mucho por mi si...

- No... te voy a llevar a un hospital

- No Anthony, tu tienes un cuerpo, yo no (me sonríe) Además ya no puedo mas, quizás en la próxima...

Un último beso y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado. Al instante siguiente unos ojos verdes me miraban y a su lado un bebe de negros cabellos y dorados ojos.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar también, para segundos después Draco caer sobre Harry inconsciente y yo levantarme esta vez con mi cuerpo.

Tome a mi niña y sonreí

Esperaremos por tu papi, el volverá cuando menos lo esperes, ya veras...

Lastima que no sabíamos que la espera duraría casi 100 años mas de nuestras vidas. Pues una cosa era que el regresara y otra que recordara siquiera quien era yo, una lucha mas nos aguardaba, pero esta vez una lucha por seguir juntos que al final nos daría un regalo mas...

Ya en el colegio...

- Y te vas?

- Si, me temo que si Dumbledore. Solo quería saber que todos los que habían muerto, pues seguirán una vida normal. Pero yo tengo un deber con mi pequeña y lo tengo que cumplir.

- Espero que no sea la última vez que nos vemos...

- No para nada...

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Hermione seguida de un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos oro, que se me quedo mirando, me sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore. Minutos mas tarde Dumbledore, Snape y Hermione salieron, mas no así el muchacho. Este me miro, se acerco a mi y a mi niña, a ella la abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras se levantaba me tendió un papel que yo tome, tras esto salio del despacho.

Luego de quedarnos solos yo abrí la nota y leí su contenido...

Ti arei Raisax Anthony

Sonreí con ganas mientras comentaba al aire...

Yo amibine ti arei Arisax Rey...

Juntos al final estarán

Mas probar su amor deberán

Y un regalo tal vez les den...


End file.
